


The Daylily Saga

by Professor_Orio



Category: RWBY
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fan Characters, Fantasy, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pre-Canon, Pre-RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Orio/pseuds/Professor_Orio
Summary: Verdun Daylily is a young boy born to Cirque Du Faunus, Remnants first and only Faunus ran circus. He lives as normal a life as one can in the circus, but like every story, that would all change one fateful night. When tragedy strikes will he be able to answer the call of destiny, or will he run away like a scared child. Ladies, Gentleman, and other polite company. The Daylily Saga





	1. A Humble Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, it's much appreciated. If there any questions or if you have any pointers don't hesitate to ask or tell, I'm open to all!

I clenched the handle tightly to my chest, it was so soft. It terrified me, what if it snapped? The crowd below us cheered, it made me feel like I was the center of attention. I couldn't tell whether the attention or the softened sea salt softened handle terrified me more.

From below came the heavy brightness of a spot light; I froze up. I argued with my legs to move, if they didn't the show couldn't go on. Though they were frozen I still felt something slither across my feet. I really wish I didn't look.

The twin arrow heads of a young Taijitu bobbed near my ankles and if I hadn't been so scared of moving in everyone’s field of vision I would have freaked out.

Then they talked.

I know, I know, sounds crazy. But not so uncommon with the type of people I was raised by. “Just jump.” a small device on their middle buzzed with a familiar voice, “Everyone’s waiting.” 

Against better judgment, I did just that; and it was worth it. Flying through the air like that, it was nothing short of exhilarating. 

The crowd once again cheered, their energy renewed at the sight of such a young kid daring gravity to take him down a peg.

A booming voice raised itself above the calls of the crowd. “And now dear folks of Menagerie, the finale we promised!” the ringleader declared, her voice swelling with pride.

Huge barrels of gunpowder were hefted well above my head, the familiar crack of a certain sharpshooter’s gun was drowned out by the ensuing she caused.

I nearly freaked out when I realized the slack in the rope was dwindling. Thankfully my mentor appeared on cue and as his hands reached out I jumped, clawing at the air for a few seconds before he gripped my hands firmly. We swung safely to the other side, but it seemed to take forever.

I was glad it did, I could see the entire town square as we did; the crowd below a tide of glee as the elderly smiled at the spectacle, the adults cheered loudly at our performance, and the children all stared up with slack-jaws at another kid seemingly flying over their heads.

But I think the most beautiful thing was how far I could see from this height. This island was a gorgeous place, it made so much sense why the others settled here as I stared into the starlit ocean and above the gorgeous expanse of jungles.

My aerial tour was over when we landed on the adjacent roof. I took a couple of seconds more to drink it all in. Thinking back, I wish I had taken longer.

I grew up in a relatively normal house, well it was more of a circus tent. Yep, I grew up in a traveling caravan of performers. 

It's kind of a given when your parents actually own and run the troupe. Dad's our senior and best acrobat and Mom is our tamer. Well, it was more like she just beat the captured Grimm into submission. 

The other performers are also the nicest people I’ve ever met. I remember this one old lady, I think she's the troupe knife tosser. 

I remember always being super scared that she would hit the volunteer, but Dad explained it to me after one show where I may or may not have ran on stage to unhook the volunteer. 

That was also the day I learned the distinction between human and Faunus. Like everyone else in the troupe she had an animal trait that showed in the form of above average eyesight due to literal eagle eyes. Which apparently passed on to her daughter, I'll talk more about Miss Jane later. 

It's kind of funny too, everyone's act fits their trait aside from me. The list is kind of too long to talk about everyone, so I'll list the most important three. 

There's Old Man Japhyr, one time when I was younger he helped me get over my stage fright during my first acrobatic act. So as far as geezers went he was actually pretty cool, especially when he was charming the taijitus. He always treats me like I'm a little kid, but he's good people. 

He always did this weird rhythmic chant that I could only barely understand. My mother had told me it was from a long forgotten language. Apparently it helped calm them down so he could put tiny speakers on it so he could make it seem like they spoke.

What? We're a circus, not magic people. Of course there's some underhanded ways we make our lien, but we're clean. 

Then there's Miss Jane. She's a hawk Faunus and our resident sharpshooter on account of the eyes she inherited from her Mom and Dad. I don't think I ever knew dad, but that old lady I talked about earlier was her mother. 

She's also the most rambunctious of our performers. Or at least that’s what dad thought about her. She treats me like her little brother and may or may not have helped me get out of punishment here and there because of it, but you didn’t hear that from me.

Then there's the big man himself: Bill Suede. Mr. Bill is a buffalo Faunus and he's pretty darn good at wrangling even the toughest of Grimm into submission for later use in Mom's acts. I remember hearing one time that he once wrestled an Ursa Major over a stack of breakfast cakes. 

Nobody really believed him on that one though, especially not since most of the details sounded suspiciously like when he accidentally ate mom's breakfast one day. Yeah… on top of being super strong Mr. Bill did love telling tall tales. 

Dad was a lizard Faunus and Mom was a wolf faunus. Acrobat and ring leader, even their traits fit into their roles-

Other than the adults there were only two kids: of course I'm here, but there's also my longtime bro and best/only friend!

He's a touch on the serious side, he acts more like an adult than a kid even though he's also only sixteen. It's hard you know, always being the one who has to convince him to have a bit of fun.

I tried to convince him to change his name one time. I had been hoping he'd sort of use it like an alter ego. Sadly, he didn’t think Eros was better. Other than that he ended up keeping to his chores and watching me have fun instead.

It kinda irritated me that he didn't take the nickname though, imagine how cool it would be to be the only kid without a color name! 

Well, at least he's fun to hang around. That makes up for not wanting to be more spontaneous. 

We get to go to all sorts of lands. I’ve been to Mistral, Vaccuo, Atlas, and even that Faunus colony. Menagerie I think it was called. Yeah, that's right: Menagerie. 

Out of all of our venues, that place was more of a blast than anywhere else. Everyone here loved the place as much as I did. Well, everyone except Dad. When I was younger I didn't understand, but as we traveled more often and as I grew older I heard more and more whispers from people. Not all of them were bad but I'll just say that Faunus aren't really seen in the best light in some places apparently. 

I think it's why Dad didn't like Menagerie as much as we did. I mean, it is a remote island in the middle of nowhere for Faunus. Some might see it as a cage I guess. 

It's a very beautiful cage in my eyes I guess. The way the salt breeze wafted through the open-air marketplace or the way the sunset in just the right place. Even the people's mood… I really want to settle down there when I’m older.

Other than that I was able to meet more of my people, it was also my first introduction to the White Fang, a new Faunus Rights group that was headed by the chieftain of Menagerie at the time. Ghira I think was his name.

After traveling through places like Atlas I can see why my people would be striving for more rights, though I think it's easier just to be nomadic like Cirque Du Faunus. 

This all said, we never had a venue in the central Kingdom. Mom and Dad never told me why, but they just really didn't want to visit Vale. 

So it came as a surprise when my Mom woke me and Eton up to tell us to help pack up the circus, we had just done our last performance in Atlas for the year so this was normal. The surprise was that we were told to be ready to prepare for Vale weather. That was the day that would start the domino chain that would change my life forever.

It’s surprisingly warm today, we should be about to hit the border and we haven't had any need for the extensive winter gear. Spirits are up as we haven’t crossed paths with any Grimm except for the occasional boarbatusk. 

While I’m happy I'm also really tired; we basically have to haul everything ourselves. Sure, the big stuff is hauled by the adults but that doesn't mean me and Eton can slack off. We are both carrying enough preserved foodstuffs that if it came down to it the troupe could supply an entire settlement for a good two days.

“Psst, Eton,”I try catching his attention, “Hey.”

He gives me a sideways glance, “Yes Verdun?”

“You tired yet?” I ask, flashing a good ‘ol Verdun challenge smile.

Sadly, like I expected, Etons shrugs off the weight of our packs and seemingly my challenge, “Not at all Verdun.”

“Heh, I guess it shouldn’t surprise me.” I can’t really be mad, Dad always says Eton is “built of sturdier stuff.” 

He turns to me, motioning a hand toward me, “Do you wish for me to carry your pack?”

Gods, I wish I could, “Dad would kill me if she caught me slackin, you know that man.” 

“Verdun, Eton,” speaking of Mom, “You two can stop now.” Oh thank the Gods.

I plop down into the snowy ground, wiping my brow clear of sweat. Y’know, it’s kind of weird we stopped so short of the border. I guess I could ask Eton, “Why do you ask?”

My ears twitch in irritation, “I don’t know man, I just find it a bit weird that we’ve stopped for no reason.” 

Eton nods in that usual “nothing fazes me” manner, “I get what you mean, but have you considered that you are not meant to know?” Yikes, Eton usually never sasses me. Makes a guy wonder. “I don’t know the reason.”

“Huh? I didn’t think you did.” geez, how does he do that?

“It is all in your expressions,” he says. Well, he wasn’t being much help. I might as well just go find out for myself. At least I would have if Eton didn’t immediately jump in my path, looking suddenly nervous, “Why don’t we go play tag?” 

Him, play tag? “Tag?”

He nods, “Yes, I will be it first.”

“You,” I point at him and he nods again, “So you mean to tell me you want to play tag.”

He nods a third time and I make a mental note to make this into a tiny inside game, “Yes.”

“Welp, that settles it then. You’re it first, right,” he nods again like a broken record; yep, I am definitely making this into a personal game. “Perfect.” without a second's hesitation I jump ahead of him. Booking it through a skeleton of a camp, seems we’re setting up here for the night.

I slide under Mr. Bill as he unloads his wagon, almost making the hulking buffalo Faunus to topple over. I hollered an apology, like hell I’m stopping. Despite his size Eton’s keeping up! I look behind to see him sidestep behind the bewildered man before continuing his pursuit.

Though, as impressive as he is, I still have an advantage over Eton. Sure, he has strength and the muscle but it isn't like it'll be doing him any favors when it comes to slipping between our fellow Faunus and hurdling over the yet to be pitched tents. I was an acrobat, after all, a trainee, but one still.

Soon enough my parents come into view, they were talking to somebody in a white cloak. Mom looks like she was five seconds from clocking the person but Dad’s expression remains neutral even as he gets into a heated conversation with the person. 

They both seem to be sizing up the cloaked person in their own way. At least until Mom notices me and, she pushes past Dad and strikes a very befitting ‘“are you serious” pose. 

I mean, it does its job because it made me stop in my tracks. Though I wish I hadn’t stopped because Eton was right behind me, he couldn’t stop on time either so we both ended up sprawled in the powdery snow.

I didn’t really have time to perceive the pain before Mom had pulled me up by the ear, “Verdun, why are you not helping the others set up camp?”

I shrugged and gave a coy smile, “I and Eton were playing tag.”

Her expression changed as Eton stood, “Eton.”

Man, I don’t know what it is about mothers and causing your entire body to seize up by just saying your name but Eton looked like he turned to stone, “Y-yes ma’am?”

Mom crossed her arms, “Do you not remember what I told you?”

My friend shook his head fervently, “I do remember Mrs. Daylily, I had tried to-”

My mom held up a single hand, a single action that carried volumes of warnings, “Do not make excuses with me young man, just do better next time and…” I tuned out my Mother scolding Eton in favor of watching the robed figure speak with Dad. 

He still looked pretty steamed, but there was a more wary look to him now. It kind of reminded me of that one performance in Vaccuo where Dad had to handle a petty thief who had stolen something from a patron. The robed figure was saying something that was obviously a lie but couldn’t exactly be disproven. But what was it?

“And you.” pain explodes in my ear, my mother pinched harder, “How many times have I told you not to shirk your duties. Just because you hauled the foodstuffs doesn’t mean you can slack off now, it’ll be night soon and there is still only one tent up.”

“All right, all right, I’m sorry Mom. Just let go of my ear and I’ll go!” she released my ear from her pinch prison and I immediately set off to help out, Eton close behind. I risked a glance back and I could see Mom and Dad discussing something, but the robed person was gone. Though, They would be back later, though it would be in less friendly conditions.

The moon, all of its pieces breaking away like waves in an ocean, had finally risen by the time camp was set.

I sat close to the fire, roasting this sort of white fluffy treat that I had managed to buy in Atlas before we left while Mr. Bill recounted the story of how he once saved a town from a roaming pack of Beowulves. I kinda stopped listening once he brought up the Ursa Major again. 

I soon felt as if I were being watched, there was only one thing to do. I ate the roasted treat and patted the ground next to me, “The soil’s nice and wet Eton, take a seat.”

Sure enough, my friend took his spot next to me, “How did you know?”

I tapped my ears, “It’s all in the sound Eton my friend.”

He surprised me by smiling, a genuine Eton smile was rare, “I wish my I had a visible Faunus trait like yours.” 

Like everyone else here, Eton was a Faunus, but the thing about us Faunus is that there isn’t really a set characteristic for each Faunus other than what fits your Faunus type. I had my dog ears and Eton… well, neither of us knew what his trait was. The only way we knew is because all of the adults assured us he was.

I patted him on the shoulder, “Hey, man, don’t worry about it. At least you don’t have to worry about ear ticks.”

He nodded, “Gross.”

I burst into laughter, “See, these ears have their own problems.”

“Yeah.” He said with a nod, I never thought about it but he does do a lot of nodding. I was about to go back to listening to Mr. Bill’s story when something made me pause. 

I heard a soft laugh, it was Japhyr, “You kids and your complaints, at least your sense of smell isn’t the same as your breathing.”

Oh yeah, I forgot, Old Man Japhyr’s Faunus trait was his forked tongue, at least that’s all we could see. I currently had a small betting pool with some of the other performers about what was under all those layers of cloth he wore. 

Miss Jesse Rye rested her boots on an overturned log, “Yeah, yer tongue, the one that totally isn’t forked cause ya hit it with a fork.” Old Man Japhyr hissed, “Oh calm down ya overgrown lizard.”

“Big talk coming from a hatchling, does your mother know you’re so disrespectful?” he retorted, but he did it with a smile. He knew what Miss Jesse Rye would say.

Just like clockwork, Miss Jesse Rye laughed loudly, “Now who do ya think I learned it from?” 

I still had a hard time believing Miss Jesse Rye’s mother was like that, but apparently, everyone else knew differently. “Speaking of deceptive Faunus traits,” Mr. Bill, who had given up on his story after realizing nobody was listening, let a smirk loose, “How’s that pool lookin?”

I closed my eyes, trying to remember exactly how much everyone had bet. It was pretty high right now, and I wasn’t exactly the best at math even when it came to money. 

“Hey, c’mon squirt, doesn’t take that long to count up the lien does it?”

“Hey, give me a se-” A chill shot through my spine and made my stand on end. Any thought I had about money drained from me as all around me I could hear something. I don’t know what it was, but it didn’t sound friendly. 

Miss Jesse Rye gave me a worried look, “Verdun, what’s wrong?” 

“Something or someone is out there,” I answer in hushed tones.

Eton shakes his head but still speaks quietly, “Yes, your parents and some of the workers are out there.”

Mr. Bill, who is normally all for a possible fight looked unsure, “Perhaps we should move closer to the main camp.”

Old Man Japhyr’s tongue flickered nervously, “Normally I’d make a comment about this sudden change of character, Billington, but I must agree.”

Miss Jesse Rye seemed unfazed, “Aw you two geezers are such babies, you heard Eton, has to be the bosses.”

Yeah, that must be it. Perhaps I should sit down. I didn’t though, Eton had suddenly pulled me towards the others just in the nick of time. If I had stayed seated there I would have been impaled by… wait, was that a tail? 

From the treeline came a white-robed figure, the weapon slid back under the robes as they approached us. So it was either a retractable weapon or it was, in fact, a tail.

Mr. Bill stepped in front of me and Eton, Miss Jesse Rye and Old Man Japhyr began pulling us to them. My heart was still racing from the idea that I could have died, my thoughts were such a tangle that I almost didn’t hear Mr. Bill talking, “Who are you?” the robed figure laughed, Mr. Bill repeated the question again, “Who are you?”

It had happened so fast, the attacker had launched himself at Miss Jesse Rye. I blinked and the deed was done, but the intended target was not harmed. Mr. Bill stood in front of Miss Jesse Rye, and that tail, there was nothing it could be, was hidden deep in Mr. Bill’s chest. 

The robed figure planted his feet on Mr. Bill’s chest and used it as a springboard, the sickening sound that followed after made me wish I had been born with a tail instead. None of this made sense, this had to be a prank right? Mom was a little more jilted than I thought about me slacking off today. Right? 

“He’s using poison.” Old man Japhyr said with a flick of his forked tongue. Poison, what did he mean by poison? Oh, he must be talking about Mr. Bill’s tendency for the more mature drinks.

Miss Jesse Rye grabbed Mr. Bill as gravity began taking effect. “Come on Bill, stick with us.” There was desperation in her voice, but why, there’s no way Mr. Bill could die. He was pretty dang tough, I know cause I watched him tear the tusks out of a boarbatusk, and those stories had to have some merit right?

I watched the scene and laughed, it sounded weird, but I guess I was just a little tired, “All right, haha, you got me, guys.”

“Verdun... “ Eton called out to me.

I clapped, my hands were shaking so much that I missed a couple of times, “No Eton, come on, this has to be a prank. There’s no way.” everybody stared at me, all worried, all scared and tense, “Hey, what’s with those looks? There’s no way this is happening… guys?” No… no, none of this could actually be happening. I.. I couldn’t… I don’t want to die!

Someone began laughing, each cackle sent a shock through my spine, each chuckle grating against my ears. I watched that tail swish back and forth, the dark purple skin was so revolting. I eventually worked the nerve to stare at the hood of the attacker. He laughed again, “Oh, do not worry on about me. While I do love this taste of insanity, I come bearing a message and for retrieval.”

“You’ve killed our friend, is that your message? For what end?” Old man Japhyr asked

The attacker reached and pulled down their hood, revealing his dark black hair and a smile that would strike fear in even the most hardened soldier. “His death was enjoyable, but not the message I will send. My package is currently being held by you sir.” was he talking about me and Eton? Old man Japhyr hissed and Miss Jesse Rye pulled her gun. A piercing bang, it almost hit its target too. But the man was too fast, who in the world was this guy?!

He jumped at Miss Jesse Rye, he would have skewered her with his tail if Japhyr had not shoved her out of the way. “Japhyr!” Miss Jesse Rye screamed. I closed my eyes, I didn’t want to see what happened next.

“Jesse Rye, take the children and run!” wait, that sounded like… I opened my eyes and what I saw left me speechless. Old man Japhyr’s shirt was gone. But his skin, it wasn’t the same tan as his head, instead, it was embroidered with dark green scales. He launched himself at the killer, using his own hands to go toe to toe with the attacker. It was at this moment that I remembered that the gambling pool was currently up to seven hundred lien, it would have been funny too if not for the whole death thing.

I looked to Miss Jesse Rye, she was less dumbfounded as I was. “GO!” Japhyr ordered again.

Miss Jesse Rye, only hesitating when she looked back to Mr. Bill. That’s right… I forgot, they were going to leave the troupe after we hit Vale. They were going to be married...

She grabbed both of us and began running into the forest. Behind us the fight still raged, the last thing I heard came from that lunatic, his manic laughter chilling my bones. When we got far enough Miss Jesse Rye pulled out a flashlight and her dagger, these winter woods were notorious for nocturnal Grimm.

Somehow my courage and my sanity returned to me, “What about Old Man Japhyr?”

She hesitated, “What about him?”

“We can’t just leave him behind like that! You saw how easily that maniac did away with Mr. Bill! He needs our help.” She still continued her pace. “Did you hear me?” I grabbed her arm, “Hey!”

“Shut it ya damned brat!” Miss Jesse Rye screamed. She started shaking, “Japhyr knows he needs my help, he knew where he would end up if he sent us away.” she turned to face me and my heart dropped, she was fighting back tears, she knew Japhyr was going to die. But then why wouldn’t she return? “He is trying to stall that psycho. You wanna let him die in vain?”

My knees weakened, none of this made sense. None of this had ever happened before, who was this maniac, why was he attacking us, what did he want with me and Eton?! 

A strong hand steadied me, it was Eton, “Verdun, Jesse Rye wishes the same thing as you. But if we went back we’d just die, or worse. We have to find your parents.”

Miss Jesse Rye wiped her face, “Well said kid, but the bosses had a plan in case of something like this. We need to hurry to the outpost though, c’mon.”

It’s been hours and we’re still nowhere near the outpost. I was beginning to think Miss Jesse Rye was lost, which is something that ranks pretty high on the list of “things you don’t want when being hunted by a murderous psycho”.

“C’mon kids, the outpost is up ahead.” that was about the seventh time she said that. I finally worked up the courage to ask if she knew where we were heading when the tree line finally broke into snowy flatlands. I could just barely make out the lights of the outpost.

We began running as if our lives depended on it, my heart was racing, we had not heard any sign of that maniac but we also didn’t see any sign of Japhyr. I was fearing the worst, in stories, this is usually where the hero’s luck runs out.

My ears perked up and my heart dropped, the laughter, that damned laughter. “I found you!” I heard something hit Jesse Rye, I turned to help her up and found her body shimmering orange. She looked up at me, “Keep running you idiot, I’m fine!”

This time I didn’t resist. I know it was cowardly, but I just wanted to live. It was down to just Eton and me, I could hear gunfire going on in the background. I want to say that Jesse Rye put up a fight for the ages, one that allowed me and Eton to escape into the safety of Atlas military. But the gunfire had stopped after a few minutes. 

My heart was heavy and about to explode, I think I screamed something about not wanting to die, all the while that laughter grew closer and closer, and closer. I turned around, I wish I hadn’t. That Maniac was just a few breaths away from us. “Now now my young prince, it is rude to run from your aids!” I watched as his tail moved of its own accord and shoot directly at me. 

This is how I die, not even ten hours ago my biggest worry was how heavy all the food I was carrying was. I clenched my eyes shut, hopefully, it wasn’t too painful. The only thing I could do was hold my hands out in defense.

… 

Geez, how long is this whole death thing supposed to take? Wait… 

I opened my eyes and was amazed to find that I was not dead. Well, that and that there was this weird light branching off of my hands. I followed it to a glowing wall, and as I looked around I noticed two things. This wall was more of a dome and that luckily only Eton and I were in it. I watched as that psycho slashed and stabbed at the dome, after each strike I felt increasingly weak.

Eton opened his eyes and stared at the dome in awe, “Verdun, what did you do?” I couldn’t answer, not only was I too busy concentrating on doing… whatever this was, I also had no clue. “Well, whatever it is, keep it up!” easier said than done Eton, easier said than done.

Soon enough cracks started appearing in the dome, that was definitely high on the not good scale. The attacker saw this and started slashing faster and faster, his laughter resuming again. 

I did what anyone would do in my situation, I started freaking the heck out! Eton tried to calm me down, “Breathe Verdun, breathe.”

I turned on my friend “Oh really Eton, breathe? JUST BREATHE?!” he flinched. “I’m sorry Eton, I’m just stressed. Mainly cause, y’know, pretty much everyone we know can be assumed dead or even if they aren’t then we’ll be soon.”

Eton smiled, “Still making jokes, even in the face of death.’

My mouth took matters into its own hands and formed a smirk, soon enough I was talking, “Darn straight, think I can make him laugh to death.”

Eton laughed, it sounded weird coupled with the sound of metal hitting... whatever this dome was made of and that psychotic dude’s laughter. “I don’t think he is affected by laughter... Verdun, if we’re going to die there is something I need to say.”

I stared at the growing cracks in the dome, “You may want,” I swallowed, my throat had suddenly become dry. My eyelids felt heavy, “Sorry, you may want to say it… say it…” 

My vision narrowed, I swore I heard Eton calling out to me. But as my vision faded, so too did my hearing. I fell to the ground, exhausted, my eyes were rapidly closing. I felt numb. 

From that point on there are only to things I remember before falling unconscious: the dome disappearing and something that happened later. 

I was being carried by someone cloaked in white, I remember feeling scared until I saw her eyes. They were so silvery…

After that, I fell under the full mask of the unconscious realm.


	2. Morning After Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the events up until now, Verdun awakes to only find even more of the world turning on it's head. How will he react? What is happening?

He’s behind me, I know he is. His laughter surrounds me, envelops all of my senses. Everyone is dead, it is only me. What could he want, why would he still come after me? What did I do to deserve this, all he does is laugh and laugh and laugh. I know if he caught me then the laughter would not cease, no he would continue in glee as he gutted me.

My face was slick with tears, hot with fear, I just wanted to live. But the faster I ran the closer the laughter got, soon I could see him out of the corner of my eyes. He began to call out to me, “Verdun.”

“Go away, leave me alone!” I pleaded.

“Veeeerdun,” no, leave me alone, by the gods, leave me alone. “Hey, kid! Wake up!”

I wake up with a start, kinda wish I didn’t. My skull explodes with pain as it connects with something hard. Through the pain I manage my eyes open, “Hey, what’s the big… idea.” out of all the things I saw, the extremely blonde dude was the least odd looking thing. The room was stark white, so I guess I was in an infirmary. Wait… if I was here, “Where’s Eton?”

The dude who I headbutted chuckled, “Wow, not even an apology for me? Cold little dude, cold.”

“Raven did tell you to not stand over him Tai.” said a rather tall, but lanky, guy. 

“Last time I checked Qrow, Raven doesn’t own me.” the guy retorted.

“Oh, of course, Tai-Tai, but what about that song?” A new voice chimed in with a giggle. I looked for the owner and when I found her my heart almost stopped. At first, all I saw was the white cloak and I could feel my heart racing, but when I saw her eyes I calmed down.

Tai whipped around, “We agreed never to speak about that Summer!”

The tall guy in the back put a finger to his chin, “Hmm, I think I remember it clearly blondie. Didn’t it go something like t-” Tai tackled the guy and they started wrestling like a bunch of house cats.

I turned to Summer, “Were you the one who rescued me?” I asked her, ignoring whatever story was behind that song.

She looked around, she seemed to be confused. Then, when she noticed I was, in fact, looking at her, she pointed to herself, “Me?” I nodded slowly, a little less sure of the answer, “Well, I brought you and your little friend the last leg of the journey if that is what you mean.”

The tall dude managed Tai into a headlock, “Should’ve just said yea short stack.”

Summer glared at her friend, “Heroes don’t take other people’s credit, Qrow. And let Tai go!”

He shrugged and released Tai. “Well kid, you’re probably wondering where your friend is. He’s ok, I think our last member is having a word with him.” He said.

Member? Were these people a team, that would mean they were Huntsmen right? Ok Verdun, one thing at a time. Eton is ok, maybe… These people don’t seem to really say “responsible” to me… But where are Mom and Dad? 

As it happens, I didn’t have to ask. The door explodes open and father barged right in, the outpost's guards trying their best to restrain him, “Sir please, you must return to your room.”

“Like hell I do!” he shrugged off his unwanted entourage and turned to me, “Verdun, oh thank the gods you are okay,” He shoved past the others and gave me a side hug. I didn’t understand what was with the side hug until I saw his arm. or rather his lack of one. 

He saw where I was looking and immediately tried to hide the stump. It was too late, my mind was already buzzing, “Dad, what happened to you?” 

He didn’t speak for a bit, it wasn't uncommon for him seeing as how my dad was usually the calmer one out of my parents. But this silence was different, it was disturbing. Finally, he answered. “It was either my arm or my life,” he answered grimly. 

“What? What do you mean?” he wouldn’t answer me again.

Summer stood up, “Your father lost it protecting you and your friend from that man”

Father nodded, “He was too close to you two, throwing myself in front of his stinger was all I could do. I didn’t even have time to throw my aura up.” What in the world was aura? “Don’t worry about that son.” I really needed to figure out how to stop making my thoughts so easily read.

Wait… if Dad was here then where was Eton? I asked and he told me he was currently under the watch of the outpost’s guards. Okay, that solves that, “And Mom?”

And here I thought the atmosphere couldn’t get any heavier in here. Everyone’s faces darkened, not the best sign. Dad finally turned around to leave, he asked one of the guards for permission to take me. He nodded affirmatively, “Come Verdun.”

No, no, no, no. I was seeing things, this wasn’t reality This window that I stared into was just a mistake, a funhouse window, similar to the mirrors we used in the circus. I watched the white suits of the doctors turn red with my mother’s blood, even from behind the thick glass I could hear the buzzing of the machines and the panicked orders of the surgeons.

Tears started welling, my Mother was the strongest person I knew. She could even best Mr. Bill in his feats of strength, but here she was hooked up to life support and being operated on because if left alone she would not be strong enough to survive. “This is a joke,” I turned to my father, my dam broke. My tears fell fast, “Right Dad?”

My father stared back at me with worry, he knew he had made a mistake by showing me this. He grasped me and pulled me tight, “No my son, this is reality. I’m so sorry.’

“Oh, this is just terrible.” my father stiffened and let go of me. I followed his movement and saw a man with silvery hair and fine, green clothing. He seemed to be ignoring my dad and staring into the operating room with sorrow, “How did th-”

With his only good arm my dad reeled back and socked the man, he staggered backward. From outside that lanky guy and the guy I headbutted run in to restrain my father, “THIS IS YOUR FAULT!”

The man steadied himself and wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth, “Now Yin, I can guarantee I would not have wanted this.” He saw me and his eyes seemed to apologize for the scene I had witnessed, “I have been told what happened to your troupe Yin, it is most regrettable.”

“You don’t deserve to speak of them Ozpin, you’re the reason my friends are dead and my wife being five steps from death’s door,” Dad spat.

Ozpin shook his head, “Yin, think clearly. Why would I ask to stay just out of reach of protection?”

Dad calmed down a bit, but his glare was still glued on, “What are you trying to say then, huh Ozpin?”

“Yin, my old friend.”

“You are no friend of mine.” Father spat.

Ozpin took it in stride, “Noted, anyway. Might I suggest that it was not a friend that had stalled you, rather it was one of her’s?”

The color drained from my father, at the time I didn’t know why. Kind of wish I never learned, “No, what reason would she have to?” Dad looked to the guards holding him, “Wait, are these your people?”

Ozpin nodded his head and commanded the guards to let go of Dad, “They have shown a bit of promise, yes.”

“So, in other words, they are your new pet project?” Dad spat.

Ozpin ignored the quip, “Come now Yin, I feel you know the reason why.” Dad turned to me and back to Ozpin, “Ah, good to see you’re still as perceptive Yin. You and your troupe had dealt quite the blow to her back then.” This entire conversation was so confusing, who was this man, why did dad hate him, who were they talking about? The more I thought about it the more it hurts my head.

Dad looked equally as confused as I was, but it seemed to be more of a terrifying confusion, “No, there would be no reason for her to do this. We clearly aren’t working for you anymore!”

“You underestimate her, her wrath does not dissipate over time. She is cold and calculative, her plans can take years to start and years before they finally come to an end.” Ozpin gestured to the surgery room, “But when they happen, you know how it usually ends.”

My dad looked defeated, everything this man was saying seemed to age my him. It was this moment that my heart broke, my mother lay on her deathbed and my father was falling prey to past demons that I could never understand. Ozpin looked to me and I could see the worry in his eyes, “Yin, you know the reason for her attack.”

“Yes. It was for them.” my dad said weakly. For who I asked, I knew the answer but I didn't want to accept it. Dad never met my eyes, he couldn’t. I asked again, “Do not press this any further.”

I tried to press it further, but Ozpin gripped my shoulder. He looked to my dad, “She will continue to come for her target, you know that.”

Father tensed, “The answer is no, they are staying here.”

“You know they will be in danger Yin, why not let me take them somewhere safe?” Ozpin asked cooly. 

Dad’s answer was a deep snarl, I had never heard him do that. It would have been funny had his glare not been terrifying, so much rage oozing out of it that it made him seem like a whole other person. “And they would be safer with you? You who lead so many to their deaths? You knew she was hunting us, I can tell, why else would you have sent for us to return.”

Dad threw a chair at him, forgetting I was still behind the silver-haired man. Thankfully the lanky dude was fast, jumping in the path of the chair. He sliced it in half with one deft movement. “Dad!” I called out. “Why are you acting like this?

His glare turned to me, “You’re too young to understand Verdun, this is between us two. Get out.” Then what about the last ten minutes then, why didn't he tell me to leave then. “You wouldn’t understand, now go!” he yelled forcefully. It scared me, my dad had never gotten this angry. I slinked out of the room, still hearing the two of them talking as I walked down the hall.

It was early morning, the sun had not even risen yet. I couldn’t sleep, not with the thought that psycho could return at any moment, with the thought of my mother still being operated on, the worst though was the memory of how angry father had gotten. As I said, he had never been angry like that. Irritated, yes, aggravated, of course, but he looked furious. What could have happened in his past with Ozpin to make him hate the man so much, to make him put me in danger just to get at him? 

And Ozpin, what was with him. The eloquence of his speech, the tone of his words, they were so… they felt calculative like he knew what he should say. And why did dad not want me and Eton to leave with him, what did he mean about leading people to death? Surely someone who had such an air about him couldn’t be bad.

A sudden shuffling by Eton scared me out of my thoughts, I had forgotten he had shown up after I left dad and Ozpin. He all but ran into me, he seemed so relieved when he saw I was out of bed. He had been so worried that I wouldn’t have woken up, and when I went back to my room I told him all that had happened.

He didn't speak for a good bit before apologizing, he tried apologizing for being dead weight. I had to resist the urge to slug my friend for even thinking such a thing. I told him not to worry. 

That's how I ended up here, not being able to sleep. Questioning everything I have ever known. How would I get the answers, mother was still in critical condition, and father was too unstable right now… that left the one person.

I got up and roused Eton awake, telling him my plan. His eyes widened with surprise, “We can’t just leave with a stranger, what about your mom and dad?”

I held up a finger, “Shhh, are you trying to wake up the whole outpost?” he shook his head, I was glad he did because I seriously did not want my dad to come in, “Look at it this way, remember that thing Ozpin said? How that person is hunting us? If we stay then that puts my mom in more danger, if we leave then they’ll have to get at him and he seems like he has some pretty good defenses.” 

Eton finally relented, “Fine, fine, but how do you even know he is still here?”

I didn’t truth be told, I just hoped from the fact I didn't hear vehicles moving at all from this place that they hadn’t left yet. “Just trust me, all right?” he nodded reluctantly.

Even though he had agreed he still tried to convince me to stay, pointing out that when Mom pulled through I’d be in danger, how running off with complete strangers was bad and how it was literally the first lesson we were taught as kids, he made some convincing points… but I still needed answers.

It was kind of spooky at first, we were in the medical wing of the outpost so unlike the rest of the place they had a light out policy. Dark corridor after dark corridor, all the while Eton still whispered reasons why I should stop and just go back. I prayed that we didn’t end up running into any of the staff, or Dad. I feel the reasons are obvious.

Just as I was thought we walking in circles I happened upon an exit door. I went for the handle. “Verdun come on.” Eton grabbed me by the shoulder, “How do you know they’re even out there? They could be long gone!”

I shrugged off his hand and reached for the door again, “There is no possible way they could be gone so fast.”

Eton shook his head, he looked at me angrily. That was the first time I saw that glare, but it wouldn’t be the last, “Verdun, I promised your mother I would protect you. You will stay here!”

“Excuse me?” 

Eton faltered for a moment, he had said something he wasn’t supposed to. It was too late to back out now, he knew that “When Ozpin had sent for your parents your mother pulled me aside and made me promise to keep you out of trouble.” his expression softened, “Look, that man is trouble. Your parents were worried why he reached out to them, they told me to keep you from getting caught up with him.”

“Eton,” I said. It was all I said for a long bit. “Get away from me.” I opened the door and rushed out into the cold, unforgiving tundra. I could hear Eton calling out to me, but I didn’t care. 

I ended up getting lost that night….

Look, I know, I know. I was being stupid, reckless, and overall just irrational. I ran out into the night without a plan, just a hope. As I sat inside a very rotten tree I considered just heading back. There were bound to be Grimm out here, and if they didn't kill me then the cold would. 

The longer I thought about it the more I thought Eton was right, perhaps I should just have stayed; and so I crawled out my trunk, “Huh, was beginning to wonder if you were dead kid.” My heart stopped and I fell back into the tree, the jet black hair and lithe figure jogged my memory. It was that other huntsman, Qrow remembered.

As my pulse lowered and my breath steadied I tried my best to give a furious stare, I don’t think it did much. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough for it to be funny, not long enough for it to be creepy,” he answered nonchalantly. Now, you would have thought that since we were in a snowy forest at night he would have felt the urge to help me. I asked him why he didn’t just help me, “I wanted to see if you were serious.”

“Serious about what?” I asked, forgetting why I had run out here in the first place.

He cocked a brow, “You did run away didn’t you? You plan on making it to Beacon all by yourself or something?” of course I didn’t, there was no way I would have made it further than this without help. He turned around and nodded for me to follow, “Well c’mon then kid, we were about to head out.”

As we were walking I couldn’t help but wonder why he and the others hadn’t just waited until morning. I asked him and he told me it was because Ozpin needed to get back to Beacon. “Beacon, I don’t think I’m familiar with that place.”

Qrow shrugged, “Just like any of the other Huntsmen academy cities. Nothin’ really else to say.” I was about to ask him if that's where I was going to end up, but voices soon wafted over. Qrow placed an arm in front of me, “Stay out of sight until I give the signal, got it?” I nodded affirmatively but soon wondered why I needed to hide. Didn’t Ozpin send Qrow to get me?

He continued walking and I stood behind a rather large tree, I luckily went unnoticed when Qrow walked back to his team. The blonde guy, Tai I think his name was, whistled, “Geez Qrow, everything come out fine?”

Qrow slugged Tai in the shoulder, “Haha, real funny blondie.”

Somebody cleared their throat, I couldn’t tell who it was until I squinted. In the darkness I could just barely make out the green clothing and the silvery hair, “If you and Mr. Xiao-Long are done, could someone contact Ms. Branwen. I seem to have misplaced my scroll.”

The snow shifted and I almost yelped, it was only the fact that a scroll came out from the snow pile made me realize it was Summer and her cloak.

“Already did, she’s probably just taking her ti-” Summer stopped when a small swath of open space was cut open by Qrow and expanded into a crimson circle. “Oh, there it is!”

“Well, guess that’s our cue,” Tai said as he walked through the crimson stain effortlessly and fearlessly. He didn’t come out the other side, I started freaking out, what in the world was that thing?! 

To my disbelief, Ozpin did the same. Now it was only Qrow and Summer left, but Summer seemed hesitant, she started speaking to Qrow in a low voice. I was barely able to make out what she said, “You think those kids are going to be ok?”

“Look short stack,” Qrow started, “You saw those two in action, there was a reason Ozpin treated them the way he does us. They’re pros, those kids are going to be fine with them.” Well, that description of my parents kinda cut deep. Thanks, you scarecrow.

Anyway, Summer seemed satisfied with that answer and she too walked through the stain. Now it was just Qrow. He called out to me, guess that was the signal… 

He begins to walk to the crimson tear, seriously what the heck was was up with Vale people. I stopped a few feet from the thing, something felt wrong about it, otherworldly, “I’m not going through that.”

“What?” Qrow asked. “You came all this way, ran away and almost froze to dea… y’know what, fine kid. Have fun with the Grimm.” with that, he walked through the portal like the last ten minutes never happened.

Well, this sucks. It was the middle of the night, I was still severely cold, there were bound to be Grimm about, and my only options were to go back to the base and maybe not contract hypothermia along the way or rush through a blood red wavy circle that was apparently made from Beacon to this place almost effortlessly.

The decision honestly wasn’t that hard, especially when the circle began closing. It was a spur of the moment thing, but I jumped through the circle. I landed hard on what appeared to be nothing, the way behind me was gone but for some reason, the way ahead, or what passed for forward in this place considering the entire thing looked exactly the same, was still open.

I continued traveling down the path of almost unending red, it would have been cool had there been something to do in here. It was red, seriously, one way, one color, I couldn’t make this sound more exciting. 

Thankfully I wasn’t in there for long, a white light soon enveloped me and with a slight tugging sensation, I found myself tumbling out of the weird, red place.

I stood up and dusted myself off, it hit me right then what that thing was. If it was made in Beacon and appeared at the border then it must have been a-

“Don’t move if you value your life.” a dark crimson and black blade was poised at my throat, forcing me to face my attacker. Her eyes scanned me, her scowl worried me, and what she said downright terrified me. 

What had I gotten myself into now?!


	3. A STRQ Mad Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go quite as expected, held still at the point of a sword. How will the young Faunus explain himself?

A woman with hair darker than the night sky points her sword at me, "Don't move if you value your life."

Now that is something I do not want to hear while I stare down the pointy end of a very long and sharp blade. I'm not going to lie. That crimson sheen really does wonders to compel me to comply with the her command. All I can think about though was that it would definitely suck if I sneezed right now.

I'm at a loss, what do I say to defend myself; can I even speak for myself, does that count as moving? I luckily don't have to find the answer myself. The white cloaked Huntress, Summer I think was her name, speaks up for me, "Wait, he's not dangerous."

The terrifying woman's eyes narrow derisively, I can practically feel the contempt. I'll go as far as to say that at this moment she seems to be a conduit for contempt, but she seems to trust Summer and so she reluctantly sheaths her sword. "Explain."

Behind her Ozpin shifts into a stance I've seen my father take time from time "Yes, please do." I look to Qrow, the sole reason I was able to make it here, but he gives me a look, one that says "don't you snitch". I don't know why he gave me a look like that, I thought Ozpin had sent him to come get me.

Everyone follows my line of sight to Qrow, "Ah shi-"

"Mr. Branwen," Ozpin interrupts him, "Would you care to explain."

"Not really." Qrow admits, though the steadfast gaze Ozpin gives him signifies that the question was actually a demand. Qrow sighs, obviously defeated, "Alright, alright, I found him the forest while I was taking a-"

"So, you stole a child." Tai remarks bluntly. Well, that tells me Ozpin never told Qrow to find me.

The woman who had been holding me at sword point now stomps towards Qrow. His eyes were wide and he looked downright terrified of her, that tells me everything I need to know: she is family, very angry family at that. "So, brother dearest, tell me why you made us accomplices to child theft." she asks Qrow. Geez, the way she asked that makes me feel kind of bad for accidentally ratting him out now.

"Well Raven," Qrow looks to me for help, not that I can. Well, I do have the ability to pipe up and tell them I ran but right now the only thing I'm concerned with is not moving.

He sighs and mutters under his breath, "Brat." I hear him say it, but his sister cups her ear, "Well Raven, the poor kid had ran away and I just so happened to run into him while I was doing the do."

Raven gestures to me, "So you mean to tell me instead of, oh, I don't know, returning him to his parents you stole him?"

Qrow threw a hand in my direction like his sister, "The damn pup wanted to come!"

"Is this true?" Ozpin asks me. He looks at me worriedly, as if I were a liability. I don't blame him, when Mom pulls through… Mom. My thoughts turned back to that scene in the medbay. The pristine white of the tiles mingling with the dark crimson of my mother's essence, the surgeons rushing around… no, I shake my head clear of that. Ozpin's worried expression deepend, "Are you ok?"

I nod, half to answer and half to shake the last bits of the memory out, "Yes, to both of those questions." he beckons me to continue, "You said I was in danger if I stayed there, that man had come after me right? If I stayed there he would come back…"

Summer spoke up, "What do we do?"

Tai crosses his arms, he seemed pretty awestruck that Summer even had to ask the question, "What do you mean, the kid can't stay here, we should return him to his parents. They seemed pretty capable."

Qrow jabs a thumb at me, "Hey Blondie, you saw what happened to his parents. One's permanently a rightie and the other's-"

Summer stops him before he can finish, "Qrow, seriously?"

He waves it off with ease, "He ran away, he obviously doesn't care." It didn't immediately register, the words he said, I ask him to repeat himself. I want to be sure I heard him right, that he didn't just try saying what I think he was going to say. He rolls his eyes, "You heard me kid."

"Qrow, c'mon man. Don't do this again." Tai warns, did Qrow do this type of thing often?

Qrow shrugs the warning off, "All I'm saying is that if he really cared about his parents' health then maybe he would've stayed with them until his mom died."

My body, frozen by fear up until this point, moves of its own accord. Every fear, every feeling of dread, every memory of them both that I gained over the course of the past two days washes away in an instant. Instead, my veins began to flow with rage, burning like pure uncut fire dust. I can feel it crawl up from core and erupt out of my throat. Everyone turned to me, they all watch as I barrel towards Qrow, the damn jerk smiles at me, like he knew I would react like this.

He reaches behind his back to grab his weapon, he was testing me, seeing if I'd crack from this. It only makes me angrier. He acts like my mom will die, what the hell does he know? He doesn't know my mom, he doesn't know that something like that was never going to stop her! I lunge for his throat and before my eyes the man disappears. No traces either, I couldn't see anything indicating he had been standing there.

The I hear it, the sound of gears whirring causes my ears to perk. With reflexes I didn't even realize I had I manage to duck just in time, I can feel the cold steel sever a couple strands of hair and luckily nothing else. My body continues to surprise me, instead of, oh I don't know, realizing it had met its match it continues moving. I spin around and spring up, using my head to give Qrow the beginnings of a nasty welt on his chin.

I think I hear Tai laughing and saying something about how it's not so funny now, but I'm not certain. The only thing I'm certain of is I somehow hit Qrow and now I have to deal with a very angry and very capable huntsman in training. He gives me a very ominous chuckle, it was almost enough to make me just give up, "That was a good hit kid, a lucky hit, but still a good one." I could hear Summer in the background tell Qrow to stop, but he wasn't going to.

Qrow's eyes shimmer for a second, if I had blinked I would have missed it, but I know what I saw. His eyes went from charcoal to red in an instant, what in the heck was up with Vale people? That wasn't the end of the surprises either, Qrow does something with his weapon and I can only watch in amazement as the gears begin whirring again. Soon Qrow's sword is replaced with a scythe, a freaking scythe! Are you serious? How cool is that? A sword that turns into a scythe!

It would be even cooler if not for the fact that Qrow is still aiming the heft of the weapon at me. "You ready kid?" he asks. He doesn't wait for me to answer. No, the damn scarecrow beelines it for me! He springboards off of the ground and readies his scythe like I was a patch wheat.

There really must be a god out there, because somehow I was miraculously able to roll out of the way of the slash. Though that does happen to also be when my luck finally runs out as Qrow is right on me again. He balls his fist and just lets me have it. The force of his punch is enough to knock me a foot away and sprawl me out onto the ground. As I'm dragging myself off of the dew slickened grass I notice my body is suddenly glowing. Wait no, shimmering seems like a better description.

I don't have time to connect the dots before I can hear Qrow laugh, I look up and watch as he flies through the air, his scythe poised the same way I've seen farmers before they've harvested their crops. My entire vision is focused on that scythe, the way the blade and the shaft curves, the deadly point of… wait…

My visions grows hazy for a split second, then Qrow is gone. My heart drops when I realize why, I start sweating profusely. My heart races again, that is no scythe. It's shaft was a sickly shade of purple, and it's blade was a barb with a stinger poised at the end. That's not the worst of either, it was that man, that same damned man who killed everyone, who took my father's arm and put my mother on her deathbed.

Why was he here? I thought he wouldn't chase me here! I thought I'd be safe! No, no, oh gods no. Not again, not like this. It was Ozpin, he wanted me here, he's in league with that man. Oh gods, I left the only place where I was safe, I should have never left home. He's mere inches away from me, I watch his tail raise ever higher. His face is shadowed, I cannot see it for some reason, but the same cannot be said for that smile. In all of it's splendor that manic smile shines in the darkness. I've come for you, it says, oh gods I'm sorry.

The tail darts towards me and time freezes and I can see exactly how it will end for me. Over and over I can see that tail piercing me as if I were nothing but the thinnest of cloth.

Just like that night I can only raise my hands in defense, but this time it feels different. The same tug in my gut is there, but it feels lessened. It does not end there either, all my hairs stand on end, there's a feeling of electricity running through my joints, and for a brief moment in my head there is an image and a word: shield.

Time goes on to resume its normal speed and I watch in amazement as those shimmering waves of green coalesce to my hand and continue to develop a small protective area around me. The dome finishes just in time to protect me from the tail.

He keeps striking the dome again and again, that night is repeating. I start to hyperventilate, the only thing that is different is that I saw and fully experienced how I saved myself then. He'll break through like last time, why did I leave the outpost. The cracks begin to appear, I can hear them. Their arrival sounds like a knife scraping glass, it hurts. My throat is drying up, I can feel myself weakening again. This is it, he'll break through and he'll finish what he started.

"Mr. Branwen, you are going a bit far don't you think?" I can hear Ozpin say. So is that fiend's name actually Qrow, or are they trying to trick me, lull me out of the dome? It won't work. I'll keep this up until my heart stops, better I die from exhaustion than whatever he has planned for me.

Tai grabs the man by the should, "Qrow, stop, the kid's terrified!"

This man looks at me and all at once I feel the veil lift, my vision blurs and after blinking a couple of times I see it is Qrow. My heart is still racing despite the realization, my fear slowly but surely regresses back into flustered anger as my dome falls, "What is wrong with you?!"

Qrow gives me a furious look that under normal circumstances I'd probably shy away from, but at this point I was still too angry from all that had just happened. Angry that Qrow would say my mother would die, angry that he implied I didn't care, angry at myself for allowing myself to make a fool of myself because of fear.

"You're the one who started the fight kid, not my fault you got your butt whooped!" Qrow spat. I stood up, a bit jelly legged but otherwise alright, and balled my fists. Ready to try for it again, call it stupid, call it rash, I don't care.

Lucky for us, more so me than Qrow, Summer pushed her way between us, "Both of you stop it!"

"But he started it," Qrow and I accuse each other in tandem. He glares at me for accusing him, I do the same as it is only right. He did start it, no two ways about it!

Summer pointed at me, "You're still recovering from your previous night. You should not be fighting." Qrow laughs and Summer practically shoves her finger in his face, "And how old are you again Qrow?"

He winks at Summer, "Old enough to-"

"To know not to fight a child, glad you know that," Summer cuts him off. Qrow's face is priceless, he was staring practically every weapon in existence at the white cloaked woman.

There is a faint clapping, Ozpin bore a smirk. "Ah Ms. Rose, I knew I made the right decision making you team leader." Ozpin turns to the direction of a looming tower, I have no clue how I didn't see it in the first place. "Now if you all may excuse me, I must head back to my office. Make sure you are in your room by curfew or there will be detention in the near future for team stark."

Tai looks at me, then at Ozpin as he strolls away, then at me again. I watch as he suddenly has some sort of epiphany or out of body experience as everything clicks in his head, "Wait, what are we supposed to do with the… and he's ignoring us."

Qrow shrugged, "I don't care what you do with the kid, I don't want detention again so I'll be heading to the room if you all need me."

"Oh no you don't." Summer grabs Qrow's shirt and maintains a pretty strong grip on it, "You kidnapped him, you find a place for him."

"It's not theft if he came with me," Qrow groans loudly, I wanted to groan first but he kind if beat me to it, "What, you don't want to help a kid in need Ms 'I'm going to be the best Huntress in all of Remnant'?"

Summer looks like she is five seconds from clubbing the guy. I don't blame her, right now I want to do the same. But she doesn't, no, instead she loses her frown and gains a very sinister smile and turns to me, "Hey Verdun, do you want to hear about a little prank Tai played on a certain little bird during our first year?"

"You promised to never speak about that, Shortstack." Qrow says, his eyes were painted with worried anger. Now this sounds like something I need to hear. However, before she can give me the scoop Qrow shouts, "Fine, fine! I'll take the pup for a walk!"

He grabs the collar of my outfit and just drags me! This is going to suck, isn't it?

Well, the journey is not as sucky as I thought it would be. Qrow was taking me to the local inn, said he could hook me up with a room there for free.

Qrow was right when he had told me about Beacon, it is just like all of the other huntsman academies Cirque du Faunus had performed at…

Well, that memory kind of kills my mood. With all of the almost catching hypothermia in the woods, travelling through some sort of red scar in the fabric of reality, and then getting into a one sided fight with this darn scarecrow I somehow forgot about the events that lead up to it all.

What went wrong, we were good people. What did Mom and Dad do for Ozpin that lead to this, to the death of people who were essentially family?

I still remember how Jessie and Bill were so excited for my first performance in Menagerie, it had been the talk of the troupe for the longest time before it happened.

Ms. Jess had spent countless hours polishing her rifle so she didn't miss the barrels of firework powder Bill had bought during one performance in Mistral. Mr. Bill kept telling me not worry about worrying over it, "be a man and just face it" he would say. Old man Japhyr hated when he did that, would keep saying I was still a kid. He was right.

But they're gone now. All because of something that happened between people they never even knew… and it was all my fault. That man car after me and Eton, but he seemed more interested in killing me than he did Eton.

Perhaps he meant to get back at my parents by killing me. Maybe I should have let him.

Then it hits me, my wierd power, I should have used it sooner. But I didn't know I even had it. All the more reason it's my fault, I should have known about it, I should have learned how to use it, I should have done more, there is no excuse. It's my fault, it all is. They're dead because of me, what the hell is my problem! Why am I so we-

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Qrow's voice snaps me back to reality. His face, usually bearing a cocky smirk, was now fixed with a worried frown. My senses return to me and it quickly becomes apparent from heated trails on my face why he asked.

I lower my head, I don't want Qrow to turn around and see me cry. He'd probably laugh about it. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Alright." he replies with a shrug. He starts to walk again but stops mid step before turning back to me, "I'm sorry."

I wipe away the tears, they don't deserve to fall, "For what, not laughing hard enough?"

Qrow surprises me by nodding, "You're pissed. I understand, you can take it or leave the apology. I'd honestly appreciate you leaving it, less mushy that way." he flashes me a sad smile.

"She's going to make it." I tell him. She has to…

He nods again before choosing his words, "I know."

I couldn't read this guy at all, he saves me, tells me my mom will die then acts like he shouldn't have saved me then tells me my mom won't die! "Then why would you say that?" I ask, my tone dripping with less venom than it a few moments ago.

He shrugs, "To see if you'd be useful." I ask him to for what; it was an odd thing to answer with, right? His eyes widen a bit, like he said something he shouldn't have. But he regains composure and dons a very neutral expressions, "Useful as a huntsman of course, can't have weak willed Huntsmen and Huntresses running about."

I never said anything about being a huntsman or even attending Beacon. I just wanted answers. I get the feeling he's hiding something but I don't press him, "So you decide telling me my mother will die is the best way to find that out?"

Qrow frowns again. This time though it's tinged with what seems like sadness, "Yeah, that was cruddy of me." I ask why he would say it then. He shrugs, "Look, I guess I'm not used to the whole 'family is everything' schtick. Where I come from you either fend for yourself or you get chewed."

"That sounds horrible." I say. Kind of feel I could have said something else, but it was a knee jerk reaction.

Luckily Qrow just laughs it off, or sadly, I'm not sure, "Yeah, preaching to the choir kid." he turns up and gazes towards the moon, that broken orb in the sky, "It was a shit storm, that night. By the time Summer and I had gotten there, you were out cold, your little friend crying hard over your body, and your parents were fighting like hell."

I still don't understand, "What are you getting at?"

"I'm getting there kid, hold your horses." he scratches his chin and heaves a long sigh, "Your parents were in rough condition, what with your father missing an arm and your mother having a gash across her entire chest. Kid, by all intents and purposes, they should be dead. I won't lie."

I grit my teeth, "Thanks for tel-"

"We told them to take you both and we would handle it. They refused. We told them again." he turned to me wide eyed again, "That's when your mom turned to us. Looked us in the eyes and told us that if we didn't' save you and your friend she would kill us."

I don't know what to say, I know how terrifying Mom could be but that shines a new light on it.

"Her chest was sliced for all it was worth and she was still worried more about you than herself," He shakes his head and laughs, "Kid I don't think she'll be dying anytime soon. Death's too scared of her!"

He keeps laughing, not in a crazy way or to relieve stress, he just genuinely found the concept funny. I can't help it, it was kind of funny in a morbid way, but I won't laugh. "Don't you need to be back home soon?"

"Oh crap!" That snaps him back to reality. He starts booking it down the street, I have to struggle to keep up with him. I can only hope we're close to the inn as the moon sets even further.


	4. The Sirens Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days become weeks since Verdun's escape to Beacon, still having found no answers but slowly finding a spot. At least until something occurs to drag him back to his parents.

He's here, he's followed me. I can't see him, but I can hear him. I try my hardest to stare down the corridor, where is he? He's coming, I know he is. I can hear him but I can't find him!

The dark starts to creep out and soon washes over me. Anything and everything around me fades into nothingness. There is no up or down in this hell, there is only darkness and the sound of him slinking ever closer.

I want to run but I cannot, I try to and my legs stay rooted. The dragging creeps closer, and closer, and closer. It makes me wish he would just end it, for him to just stop playing with me.

Then it stops. The dark vanishes, everything is visible. I still don't see him. What did I hear then? Was even here to begin with?

Then it finally starts, that laughter. It all ends with a sharp note and a burning pain.

I wake up with a start; I think I may have woken up too fast because I end up falling out of the comfort of my bed and onto the hard wooden floor. It takes a couple of seconds for the pain to go away and for my heart to slow down.

After everything calms down I pick myself up using the frame of my bed as support. I make a mental note to just sleep on the floor from here on out, it's the third time this has happened so I might as well.

Of course, I wouldn't have to if it wasn't for my nightmares. I wish whatever part of my brain controls that would just knock it off already! I get it, I'm terrified brain!

There is a knock at my door, "It's open."

The door opens and in walks the innkeeper, and elderly man who I am almost certain is blind. Two weeks, bordering on three now, have passed since he agreed to let me stay in and I still have yet to see him open his eyes. He motions his head back, a signal I've become familiar with.

"Time to start on the chores?" he nods. So Qrow was able to score me free room and board at this inn but what he failed to mention was that it was only free in the sense that I would have to work here while I stayed. I mean, it's fine that I have to work I just wish he had specified that.

I started out doing the harder tasks: sweeping, dusting, laundry. But one day I got hungry and decided to make a snack, one spice lead to another and I had found myself eating a pretty decent brunch omelette. The old man was initially upset I didn't ask to use the kitchen but when he took a bite I not only had to do all of the previous chores but now I was also the unofficial cook for the inn's guests.

It isn't as bad as I'm probably making it sound. Like I said, I do get to live here for free while I figure everything out, I get to eat for free, and even though the innkeeper seems very old he does help me out when he thinks I'm not looking.

Right, first chore of today is of course making breakfast for the guests who paid for it. I run through the whole routine, though it felt more like a ritual to me. I tie my hair back, rinse my hands, and slip into my apron.

All is quiet save for me moving about in the kitchen. The old man has taken his seat by the check in desk, other than that the guests are asleep.

The silence is nice, considering all of what has happened in the past couple of weeks. Honestly, it feels better than nice; it feels amazing. I guess I never really thought about what quiet felt like when growing up in a travelling circus. Usually even when we made camp for the night most of the adults would stay up either watching for grimm or just having fun.

Soon enough the scent of rising bread, sizzling meat, and cooked eggs fill the inn. I take a second to admire my work, not too shabby if I say so myself.

"Hey, any of that for us?" I nearly jump out of my skin, who's here?

I turn around and cross my arms, it's a group of four people. Each of them wear Beacon Academy's signature uniform, "How many times do I have to tell you guys, the food is for resident guests… and how did you get in this time?!"

"Hey, hey, hey. What's with the hostility kid," Qrow crouches to meet my height and wraps an arm around me. Was I really that short or was the scarecrow just that tall? "We came cause we were worried about how you were getting along without us."

Raven crouches on the other side of me and mimics her brother. I'm starting to think I may be short, "We were worried about you Verdun, we needed to know if the innkeeper was taking good care of you.

Tai and Summer try their hardest not to laugh at the scene. I manage to pry myself from the family duo, "You guys have checked in on me the every day since Qrow stuck me here, do any of you ever attend classes?"

Tai puts his hand on his forehead, "Your health is more important to us, why can't you see this Verdun?"

I shake my head at that and jab a thumb at the meals, "Yeah right, you're all just in it for the food."

Summer nods, "Yeah, pretty much." her teammates give her a stare. She shrugs, "What? He isn't wrong!"

With a sigh I try to bargain with them, "Alright, alright. Help me get the food to the guests and I'll make you all breakfast too."

"I'm game, " Qrow says as he takes the eggs somebody ordered.

"I'll get it done faster than you Qrow!" Tai says as he runs off with a few plates of breakfast cakes. Summer doesn't say a word and instead decides to carefully transport the various breakfast meats.

Raven watched her leader leave and then turned to me, "Let me guess, kitchen duty again."

"Kitchen duty." I tell her with a nod. This is not the first time I've had to feed a hungry team Strq. So, just like cooking, this has become routine as well. Seriously though, does the school not feed its students?

I get to making Summer's breakfast. Her stomach was easy to please, an entire plate of cookies. I remember trying to make her some eggs and toast one time, something a bit healthy. Nearly lost my hearing when she went on a rant about it.

As I raised the temperature of the oven higher so her cookies wouldn't take forever to be done I set to making Tai's breakfast. After I prepare the eggs for Blondie's dish I decide to see how Raven's doing. After the third time they raided the kitchen I had to make a rule for them. They help, I cook. It's honestly what keeps the chores easy.

Back to what Raven is doing. She had just finished Qrow's meal of toast, cooked meat, and one cooked egg and was now moving on to her simple meal of breakfast cakes.

Raven is honestly the best cook out of her team. It's a fact she proves each time she's on cooking duty, and is why I prefer she be in here. Qrow can't make anything except poached eggs, Tai burns every piece of toast, and Summer… well let's just say that nobody should see that many cookies in one lifetime.

Now, if someone had told me Raven was this good at cooking three weeks ago I probably wouldn't have said anything on account of her holding me at sword point at the time. "So Raven?"

She shifts slightly, "Hmm?" I hesitate. I want to ask her about her where she learned to cook so well, but I don't know if I should. I still remember Qrow talking about where they grew up, it doesn't seem like a topic I should pry into. "Verdun, you shouldn't leave a lady waiting."

I start portioning out the spices for Tai's eggs and I make sure to switch off the oven and open it a bit to let the cookies breathe. I guess it's too late to turn back now, "Well, out of your entire team I can't help but think you're the best at cooking."

She gives me a side smile, "Verdun, aren't you a little young to be hitting on me?" What did she say?! I can feel my skin flush with embarrassment.

"N-no!" I blurt out. Now Raven turns around fully and laughs. I focus myself by returning to blondie's meal, "I mean… I'm just curious. Where did you learn to cook?"

She stops laughing immediately, it was like someone had thrown a record off track. She gets that same face Qrow did when he spoke to me that night, but she quickly put a smile back on and chuckles. If I hadn't seen her previous expression I would have been convinced it was real, "Oh you know, the same way every girl does. Mothers and the such."

It's just like that night with Qrow. I could tell Raven was hiding something, I could have pressed her but I know it isn't my place. Their past is their past.

Just as I'm placing the cookie tray on the oven there is a loud crash up front. Raven is the first to move and she opens the door before running through to lobby. I'm about to follow her when something flies through the window above the oven.

It manages to somehow miss everything except the tray of cookies and I can only watch in horror as the cookies coat the floor. "What's going on-" I try to start but before I can finish the strange object stands and picks me up in one deft movement. Well, I guess this means it isn't what flew through the window rather who flew the window.

Before I know it the intruder leaps back through the window just as Raven is re entering with the innkeeper, "Verdun!" She jumps through the window just as we had and begins pursuing my kidnapper and I. Thankfully she doesn't pull her sword and is happy with just trying to get me back.

After about a couple minutes of hot pursuit it finally hits me: I literally have the ability to help Raven. It's not like my kidnapper had bound me before snatching me up. I start pounding my fist against their back and squirming like crazy. For all I know this nutjob could be working for that man!

Suddenly, after about the fifth knee to the middle of their chest, my kidnapper speaks up, "Hey, hey, hey! Cut it out will ya?!"

Huh? Did I hear that right; stop trying to get away?! "Never!" I shout before giving them a well earned sixth kneecap to their chest.

"Yeouch! Oi, what is your problem kid?!" they ask. Their voice reveals them to be female; or at the very least a really feminine guy though I'm assuming it's the former because of what it felt like when my knee was hitting their chest.

Against better judgement I give them an answer, "Oh I dunno, I guess I'm just grouchy about how the taxes are this season."

"Taxes? Aren't you a…." my captor stops on a building for a moment, genuinely trying to decipher what I said. I guess she finally realized what I said because she shakes her head, "You've gotten pretty smarmy haven't you Verdy."

Huh, did they just give me a nickname? Wait how do they know my name?

Before I can wrangle enough of my thoughts back to ask any questions we're moving again. "Quit running!" I can hear Raven shouting, though it's kind of muffled from what sounds like mortar and bricks falling onto the ground below.

As we're impossibly leaping from rooftop to rooftop I manage to catch a glimpse at Raven. She's rushing at us with her sword finally drawn; can I just not catch a break? "Hey can you run a bit faster?!" I yell at my captor, "Or maybe just leave me here!"

She ignores me and taps something in her ear, "Hey Luna, take any longer and this chick's gonna dice me and the kid up nicely!"

I try squirming again, I have to get away but this person's grip is iron tight, "Who's Luna?! Who are you for that matter, and what the heck is going on?!" my question is answered in the form of the world suddenly tilting. I look down and I can see the roofs of the city growing further and further away. "OH MY GODS!"

Raven tries to jump towards us but we're already too high. My captor starts laughing, oddly enough it sounded nice, "Haha! Take that seeds for brains!"

Before I can warn her about the potential dangers of taunting someone like Raven my stomach lurches and we start moving forwards and rising at the same time. Luckily, or unluckily depending on what is going to happen next, it stops when we're pulled through an opening into something and said opening shuts closed; my captor puts me down,

bad move. I immediately book it away from her.

I run through the first door I find, am I in a building? No, that made no sense there wasn't any building around us when we flew through the air. Wait, am I being abducted by aliens? Did I really just ask that…

I take a left and luckily spot a window, I immediately peer through it. Yep, I am definitely in the air but more than that I am on an plane. Though I had a hard time figuring that out because despite being in the air this plane has a surprising lack of wings. Wait, if this is a plane that means there has to be a pilot. Now I just had to figure out where I was in this ship.

Before I can though the woman appears from the same corner I did, "We place chase now huh?" I do the only thing I can do, I run. From down the hall I hear a laugh, "Alright, I'm game!"

The halls are narrow, that's one thing I notice as I run away from this psycho. That may mean the ship is small, or it may just be design. But the area I came into seemed pretty big so I don't know how small it could be.

I take a second to look back and see my captor gaining on me. I take a chance, "Stop chasing me!"

"Never!" she laughs back. Geez, well at least she doesn't seem as dangerous as that psycho from that night. Though I will say that wide grin she's bearing isn't exactly saying the same.

Another left and I run through the corridor only to take another left, am I running in a loop? There's a door at the end of this hall and after I crash to it I understand that I was, in fact, running in a circle because I am back to the first area.

I look around to see if there is another path I can take. Come on, I'd even settle for a lever to open the hatch! Before I can find a way out my captor crashes into me and we go tumbling onto the floor. She gets up first and pulls my arm behind my back, "I win! Hey, Luna, you see that?"

"Who are you yelling at?" I yell at her. Her knee digs into my back, "And get off me already!"

"Aw come on Verdi, most guys would kill for a girl to be on top of them." she says with a giggle. Yep, I can feel my vertigo kicking in again...

There is a hissing sound above us. A circle begins to pop out of the roof and lowers, revealing a man who looks to be the complete opposite of my captor. "Solaire, you do remember that he is family right?"

Solaire, that must be her name. Solaire makes a retching noise. I swear to the gods id she does what she is about to do I am going to tear my way out of this ship myself. Luckily she doesn't hurl, "Ew, I forgot about that..."

The man, Luna, cocks an eyebrow "How did you forget that?"

Solaire huffs, "We were playing chase and I forgot, it's called having fun Lunie; something you can't do apparently."

"I do too!"

"Do not!"

"Yes I do!

"Nope."

"YES I D-"

"HEY GUYS?" I interrupt. They look at me, suddenly remembering me, "Oh cool, here I was starting to think I wasn't real. Mind telling me why you just stole me?!"

Luna clears his throat, "Oh right, apologies Verdun. Solaire get off of the kid already." thankfully she listens to him and I can feel the air rushing back into my lungs.

Solaire helps me up and dusts me off, "Sorry Verdi, thought we were playing around."

Luna extends his hand, "You don't know us but we know you. Or at least of you."

I don't shake his hand, I still don't trust Solaire's smile enough to even begin trusting this guy's hand, "Explain."

"Well," Solaire wraps an arm around my neck, "You could say we're family."

Luna crosses his arms, "Solaire, we are family. There is nothing else to say."

"Are you two serious?" for a flash they both gave me pained looks. Well, they crash through a window at such an hour in the middle of a city to essentially kidnap me only to say they did it due to being family, of course I'm going to question their sanity.

Solaire's smile somehow grew wider, what is with this girl, "Seriously family." then she surprised me by turning somewhat serious. "Yin called in a favor, we're bringing you back to the outpost." I find myself asking why even though I'm still not sure if I trust them.

"You're mother has stabilized," oh gods thank you, "But they don't know for how long…" Hey, that kinda sounds like he's saying that my mom's going to…

Solaire actually frowns for once this entire time, "You… you may want to prepare for the worst Verdi."

Luna grabbed my hand and pressed something into it before walking off, "Solaire I'm heading to the cabin. Take the reins."

"But it's still your day for the chari-" Solaire started

He interrupts Solaire with a wave of his hand, "Take the reins sis."

Solaire shrugs and starts to head to the platform that lowered Luna down but she stops midway and looks at me. She opens her mouth like she is about to say something but she can't seem to find the words and just steps onto the platform.

It's just me now, I'm alone in this space. It takes me a few moments to remember Luna placed something my hands earlier. It's a scroll, I never really had one but my parents both had their own. I pocket it and it dawns on me I never really saw them use theirs scrolls though now that I think about it there were some nights when I was younger and she thought I was sleeping I would try to stay awake until she herself fell asleep.

Every now and again she would talk to her scroll, not call anybody or anything. She was probably recording herself and it's just what my kid brain thought she was doing. But why was she recording herself?

I guess I should ask her when we get to the outpost. She's stabilized so there's no way she'll leave us now. I don't care what any doctor says, they're a quack if they think she's gonna let some psycho put her in the ground.

The only thing that is going to happen is we're going to get there, my Mom's gonna get up, we're going to head to Beacon and somehow Mom's gonna rip that guy's tail a new one.

Yeah, that's exactly what's going to happen. Don't worry Mom, I'm on my way!

I wake up to the earth shaking. Wait… I'm in a ship. We must have just landed. There is a loud bang as Luna runs out of his room, "Luna I swear to Partum if there is a single scratch in that pain-"

The platform lowers and Sol jumps down, "Hey Luna you're awake! We made it!"

Luna's face flushes with anger, "I know we a-"

"Ok bye!" Sol take me by the hand and rushes me towards one of side of the ship before pressing a button to open a door that was previously not there.

A section of the wall slides open and once more we're rushing. The only difference is we're now rushing into a building. "Come on, Yinny is waiting!"

I'm going to take the time to say that this outpost is small, it's not a labyrinth in any way but each and every inch seemed a mile. I'm scared, my stomach is all butterflyery, and I'm making up words just to describe the worry I have now. What if Mom doesn't make it, what if I'm late? Oh gods I must be the worst son in existence, I ran away again and at the worst time possible! I should have stayed, I should have waited!

We finally stop in front of the emergency room, where there was previously dozens of surgeons now there only stood a robot or two. The sole living creatures inside were the survivors of that night. The crimson is gone too, but the terrifying pressure coming from it was the same. Maybe I don't deserve to be here…

Dad suddenly notices us; he walks to the door and motions us inside. "Verdun..." I can't look him in the eyes.

"I know… I was an idiot, selfish, and childish." I say it before Dad can. "I understand if you're a-"

He cuts me off with an embrace, "Thank the gods you're ok."

I don't understand, "Are you not angry?"

"Oh no, I am immeasurably furious." he says as his grip tightens, but it soften as he says, "But my relief outweighs that fury." in the past couple of weeks I had played this scene out in my head so many times, in none of them had I expected to be welcomed back without at least some sort if punishment. But here I am, on the verge of tears because for once in a good bit the world is normal again.

"Yin…" a weak voice calls out. Mom…

"Yes Vermillia." Dad pushes away from me and nods, for a second it looks like he's fighting back tears. Is he that happy Mom pulled through? He looks at me and I can tell it isn't happiness running down his face, "She's been waiting for you son. Don't keep your mother waiting."

Mom laughs weakly, "I do hate to wait buddy."

She does, I remember one time she almost broke a shepherd's arm one time because he was taking too long to move his herd. I don't think she would ever do that to me but I'm not that much of a gambler. I make my way to her bed and kneel, "Hey Mommy…"

"You're scared, aren't you buddy?" she asks. I nod, I came here full of certainty but there is something wrong about this whole thing. Mom has only ever called me buddy when younger and more prone to be scared by her outbursts. She laughs, it was like any laugh she's had but it wasn't if that makes any sense. She shifts an arm weakly and grips my hand, "Verdun, my little pup, you're a good boy. You know that right?"

"Mom…" what is she trying to say?

She starts speaking but is racked with a sudden fit of coughs. They eventually stop, my unease only grows when the crimson returns, "My pup, do you remember the hero of the Dales?"

I nod, "Veridium the Powerful. She saved her valley."

"After she had destroyed it." Eton spoke up.

Mom slowly nods, "Good, you both remember." Mom's hold on my hand tightens, "Her strength was a gift from the gods. But in her arrogance and youth the abused it and so she was cursed to never leave the valley until it once again was lush and verdant."

I laugh nervously, "Mom, I love storytime as much as the next kid but can't we do this when you get out of the station?" no answer.

"My baby, do you remember the moral of her story?" Mom's eyes are closed, was she getting tired or...

No, she's just tired. I give her a smile, "A warrior is only as good as their biggest fear."

"And a warrior's biggest fear should be their own power." she says with a loving smile hitting her face. Everything seems good again, I feel the world finally becoming normal again. The air of terror seems to shrink… until her hold tightens again, I can no longer get away from her.

I try desperately to get away, I can hear Solaire with the addition of Luna trying to come to my aid. Dad stops them, I can't hear what he tells them over the sound of my heart pounding. My hand starts to sting. "Mom!" I shout trying to plead with her to stop. It doesn't work, "Mom please, you're hurting me!"

From her eyes I can see the tears, she knows she is hurting me. I can see her heart break even more with each passing moment. But just as soon as it happened it stops. My arm goes numb, I can't even feel it move when I make it. "Verdun, I am sorry. I hope you will come to forgive me…"

I laugh it off, maybe it was a punishment for running away, "Don't worry Mom, my heart stopped pounding already." she doesn't say anything. "Yeah, you really got me good there Mom." still nothing. "Mom…" her eyes are closed. "Mommy?"

The only two sounds that that answer sound like one; two long and sorrowful wails combine into one…


	5. Early Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once since that fateful night, Verdun's life slows down. Though, sadly, it only allows for him to feel every bit of grief he's been denying.

I'm awoken by the rising sun, it is so bright. It was unfair how bright it is; the sun does not care about the storms above me. I hate it, why is it so bright? I want it extinguished, I want whoever made it broken upon it's golden rays.

The Gods, they did this. They must break. Good, a voice coos in my ear. I do not know where the voice came from, but I am thankful for the agreement. I may have been slow but if the gods had never allowed for demons like that man then she would still be here, Yes, the gods must be broken.

Dark liquid begins seeping from underneath my door. I laugh as it begins filling my room inch by inch; it feels blisteringly hot but in the most wonderful way. It seeps into my pores, the inky darkness, and I delight in every moment of pain.

"Yes", the dark liquid begins to ripple as something… no, a woman, rises from it. The dark liquid seems to cascade down from her equally dark green hair, let it devour you, the pain.

She cradles my exposed head with her hands. They burn oh so much, the pain is intoxicating! "The hunt begins young one, will you submit to its insanity?"

I try to reply, but the water fills my lungs. Drowning me even as I try to scream yes.

With a small jolt I'm awake. My breaths are shallow, I should be used to it by now. How many nights have I had that same dream? I guess it doesn't really matter, I'll forget about it in an hour.

The sun is just starting to rise and casts a dark shade of green across my room as the rays hit the fancy curtains. I almost sit up but what's the point, I'd probably end up getting someone killed if I did it anyway.

"Verdun." someone is at my door. It's Dad, I can tell from the sadness in the tone; am I to blame for it? He opens it but doesn't walk in, "It is time, if you're ready."

This is it, the time to say goodbye. Goodbye to cirque du faunus, goodbye to the family I had in it… and goodbye to my mom.

I somehow find the will to crawl out of bed and cloth myself. It seems to be chilly outside, maybe I should grab a coat. No. I don't deserve to be warm. I close the door softly as I leave the room, no need for me to destroy something else.

The fire rages but I can feel no warmth, the skies are bright but I cannot feel the light, the sun has come and I can only wish to run.

Mom smiling body rests on a pyre, Dad had lit it. Eton had offered to do it but Dad refused to let him. I should have set it, it's my fault she's gone after all. It only makes sense I be the one to send her away forever.

I think the saddest thing about it all is that even as she is swallowed by the flames her smile is still the brightest light, and the saddest one. It's also what angered me the most, if I could have been quicker, if I was braver then maybe Mom wouldn't have…

Time slowly ekes on, centuries pass as I watch one of the most important people in my life slowly turn to ash. I would give anything right now for it to reverse, if time wound backwards I could throw myself at that man… oh who am I kidding, I wouldn't have been able to do anything. I'm useless...

After lifetimes of burning, my mom is reduced to nothing but her ashes and her memory; it's strange how fast things went south. Just over a month or so ago we were just in an Atlesian marketplace and now I am soon to see her ashes scatter to the wind. At least they would have if not for the burly red headed man who is scooping her ashes into an urn. "Rest now Lily, you have fought long enough." he says solemnly, lowering his horned head. Though he sounds sad one look into the man's eyes and I can only see anger.

Dad shifts and I can see them, the tears I mean. They've begun to rain more often since we returned to Vale, "I'm sorry Mars…"

Mars is someone I never thought to ask my mom about, mainly because I hadn't really known he was a thing. He's my grandfather, Mom's dad. "Don't apologize son, cryin in front of your brats isn't going to bring her back."

As it stands, I don't care about Mars all that much. I probably should, right? He is the last connection to Mom, so I should cling to him right? No.

Dad goes along with Mars's words like he has for the past month. "I know."

Whenever he heard of her death, Mars had immediately reached out to Dad. Bring her home Mars commanded. We did and we've been here since then.

Sol and Luna had offered to stay long enough to bring us to Atlas when the funeral was done but Dad had refused them. He said that Vale is where Eton and I need to be.

That was yesterday, they almost made it a whole month too.

Mars walks past me but stops before using an armored hand to spin me around, "If all you're going to do is sulk kid then you should've stayed in your room." I probably should get angry at that, argue that I have every right to be out here… but I don't. Mars is right. I hear him snort angrily, "Pathetic, make yourself useful. We need groceries so head into town already ya mopey sod."

Might as well, what am I going to do anyway if I stay, lie in bed and cry? At least this way I'll get away from this old fart. "Hold on, I'll come with you." Eton announces, he sounds worried about something. Probably me...

Mars opens the door, "You'll stay put child, once I get back it'll be time for practice."

Eton sulks, "Yes sir."

"At least one of you can follow orders." my grandfather grumbles.

I really hate him…

The snow had just started to fall as I made it to the marketplace, I still feel nothing so it wasn't like it poses a problem. Time to start sifting through each stall, Mars has a very simple but strict grocery list: a carton of eggs, two containers of milk, various spiced meats, and a couple loaves of bread. Underneath that was a heavily circled item: cigars. I can never buy them so I never get them; it is the one thing Mars understands but always seems to forget.

I find the breads and milk easily, they are always located in the first stall of the market. "'Ey Verdun, same thing again?"

I nod and hand him the cash, "Yeah Vinny, milk and bread." Vinny was a shifty guy by most standards, but he usually only tried to stiff his human customers. Usually.

His features scrunch like he smells something horrible, "There is something foul about you kid." he gives me a few more sniffs and smiles widely, baring all of those sharp sharp teeth. It really isn't any wonder why I'm usually the one buying stuff from the old weasel, "Ew, I smell the scent of an old fart on your body Verdun!"

He laughs at his joke as he hands me the groceries, it seems Vinny doesn't like Mars anymore than I do. It's weird though, as much as he seems to dislike my grandfather, he never directly states his name. "Sorry Vinny."

He gives me that same sad smile he always gives me after I don't laugh, "Come on kid, smile." I just move on to the other vendors, he's done this every time I've come for groceries since I came back to Vale.

None of the other Vendors really paid much attention to me or me to them, why should they have? They weren't faunus like Vinny so none of us shared something to talk about, and with their only other Faunus interaction coming from that weasel they didn't have too much grounds to trust me other than when I brought money.

After I have everything collected I head towards the bus station. This ritual was almost complete, I would get home and set everything down on the table and Mars would just be finishing Eton's training and he would begin cooking. After that I would just eat and head off to slowly die in bed.

But before I can leave someone calls out to me, it's Vinny. "Ey Verdun, come here for a moment." I mean, I don't have anything else to do and it isn't like there is anything waiting for me at home.

"What's up Vinny?" I ask the white haired Faunus.

"Come, sit down kid." he motions behind the counter. This feels like something I shouldn't trust, "Oh come on kid, I didn't trick you when you were the innkeeper's errand boy so what makes this any different?"

Fair enough I guess. I mean, he isn't lying. Despite his rep as a huge scam artist, he hasn't tricked me in any of the few interactions we've had. Though I'm not sure if it's because we're both Faunus or that he just doesn't know me that well.

Vinny pulls two chairs closer and lowers the shades on his stall. I'm still confused why he's the only one who has shades, most of the vendors just take their stuff home, "Oh Verdun, let's both not act like we don't know why I have shades installed."

Well if there was any doubt to his reputation being true, that killed it, "Right, that doesn't make me feel comfortable coming in here now."

Vinny waves a hand dismissively, "Come now kid, tell me what plagues you?"

"Excuse me?" I ask.

The old man scratches his chin, he seems like he doesn't know what to do next, "I guess a better question would be how are you dealing with the loss?"

"Loss?" there's no way he knew…

"I can see it in your eyes, the sorrow and the pain Verdun." he frowns sadly, something he hasn't done at all since I've known him. He's had sad smiles and angry faces, but that's it. Though I haven't known him that long to be fair. "She was a good person."

I refuse to believe Vinny knows anything, "Who?"

His answer is like a nail into my heart, "Who else child, your mother: Vermillia." something I did must have given away that he hit the nail on the head because he nodded sadly, "I should have known it from the first time that innkeeper sent you for groceries, you two have the same smile."

I can feel tears well up and disappear just as soon as they arrive, I do not have the right to cry. "What do you mean old man?"

He laughs, melting his new icy persona, "You have the same attitude as well it seems." I've had enough, I get up and I show myself the door. Before I can wrench the curtain open Vinny stops me, "Please, sit down."

"Why?" I growl, "So we can talk more about how so dead my mom is?" Vinny frowns once more, he gives me this studious look like he is sizing me up. It angers me, "Don't look at me like that, you want the truth? I'm the reason she's dead, I'm the reason she's gone so forgive me for wanting to be a little bit sad!"

A couple moments pass and Vinny has said nothing. I'm glad he hasn't, it means he has come to terms with the truth I myself learned that day.

But then Vinny closes his eyes and sighs, "Your mother was a good person Verdun, a good person who often followed her gut even when all the signs from the gods yelled 'hey! This path is stupid, maybe don't do this!'."

A small smile forms as memories come back, I quickly bury both. "So often did she come to the market with her father, that old fart was a tough cookie even back then. There were many times she would end up causing grievances for your grandfather."

I shake my head, "At least she didn't get him killed."

Vinny smiles, "No, but sometimes he would swear that she would be his end."

"What're you getting at?" the sky is going to be dark at this rate, and it isn't like Mars lived inside the walls.

The old faunus smiles, but it isn't like the frown of sadness or his usual punk smile. No there was wisdom in his smile, like he has forgotten more things than most learn, "No matter what Vermillia got into trouble her smile is what stayed."

I… I don't know how to respond to this. Those words are scrambling my brain as I try to wrap my head around them.

"Kid, kid, kid, don't crack your head trying to find meaning in what I said all at once." Vinny chastises. "Go home and just think about it, I can't risk your head chunkin off onto my products!"

"Right," is all I can manage.

As I begin to leave I can feel Vinny slip something into my bags. I try to see what but he warns me against it, "Give them to that old fart back at home, tell him he owes me one."

I nod and finally walk away.

By the time I'm home the sun is just barely beginning to set. Night would soon arrive and with it the increased chance of a grimm coming at me. I rush inside and start sifting through the bags, I move any produce that needs to be refrigerated into the fridge and begin to work on the produce.

As I start unpacking the items my conversation with Vinny comes back to me. What was he trying to tell me and how exactly does he know my family?

One thing at a time Verdun, one thing at a time.

The thing that sticks out to me the most is what Vinny told me about Mom as a child. How can two people share a smile, makes no sense. None at all!

Though Vinny also said she never cried about when she got in trouble, she didn't mope about unlike her useless son…

She would always barrel through her problems, never once looking back…

Something happens. I don't know what but my body starts moving on its own. I gladly give it control, not like I'm using it for much.

I find my body recreating the ritual I went through every day in the inn. An apron is donned, hair is tied back neatly, and hands are washed. A knife is sharpened and ingredients are gathered and placed on a table. My body dices spices, heats meats, and hunks the chunks of it all together into a pot.

Everything is gathered and prepared as my body runs a course that feels oddly comforting. As I feel the beating of my knife against the wooden board I hits me that I've been cooking the entire time. It wasn't that my body had taken matters into its own hands, I had actually started this and am ending it.

Soon enough a savory smell washes over me and just for a moment all my anger, self-hatred, and sadness melt away.

"Hey!" a deep voice startles the ever living gods out of me. I turn around to see the one man I really don't want to. Mars waves a tin of cigars around and smiles at me… it was scary… "You finally got them." he states proudly, like I passed some sort of test.

Wait.

Did he… did he really yell that loudly because of a few smokes? Wait where did i get those?! Then it hits me, "Vinny."

A hand smacks onto the table and startles me again. Eton claws his way up afterwards and pulls out one of the stools. He looks so tired, like, the amount of tired he was almost made him look like a ghost. "Food." ok maybe he is more like a zombie.

"Side effect of the training whelp." I glare at Mars who now has a lit cigar in his mouth. He takes a puff and blows foul, disgusting smelling smoke towards me. Geez, he couldn't have waited until he got outside? "Don't judge me kid, serve the damned food already if you're not gonna eat it."

I point the knife at my grandfather. It surprises him as much as it does me, but I can't stop now, "You can wait a frickin second ya old fart!"

He smiles again for a few seconds, then its replaced with irritation, "Who the hell do ya think you're talkin to runt!"

Now I'm angry and not at myself for a change, "Oh I dunno, maybe it's the poor kid who looks like he came from the slums!"

Mars looks at Eton and I can barely believe the look he gives my friend. He looks at Eton with indifference, "The boy wants food, give him some food."

I slam my knife down on the board and I am about to just go on a full verbal assault against granddad, but before I can I hear, "Fooood."

Me and granddad, er, I mean Mars lock eyes. It's a silent agreement to a ceasefire. "Alright, soup comin up."

After all is served I finally make my bowl. It tastes ok, could have probably used a bit less salt but it was better than nothing. As Eton gets up for his tenth bowl Mars points his spoon at me, mirroring the knife scene, "So who made this?"

"Me." I answer after swallowing a particularly chewy piece of meat. Mental note: make sure the spiced meat is more meat and less fat next time.

"Bully." He shakes his head as Eton started tearing into his eleventh bowl, what on earth were they doing? "There ain't no way you made this all by yourself."

"Come again?" I drop my spoon into my bowl. Eton sees this and I guess he thinks I'm done because he just snatches it.

Mars surprises me by looking a bit sheepish. Ironic given his ram horns, "Cause it tastes too good."

I feel a sly smile begin tugging the corners of my mouth. Normally I'd stop it but right now is a good time to make an exception, "Well believe it old man. I made it."

His signature frown returns, "Well it isn't the best, I could've done better."

My ears twitch in irritation, "Oh yeah?"

"Yea ya punk, I would have!" he retaliates back. Suddenly he comes to a realization and he straightens himself before bringing his dishes to the sink, "I'm heading to bed."

Before he can scoop the remains of his meal away Eton snatches his bowl away. Mars just keeps walking after that; am I the only one fazed by this?!

As my friend tears into the final bits of scraps he seems to have his fill and sighs. Though he looks around in confusion, as if he wasn't sure where he was and how he got here. I guess it wears off because he announces he's going to just go to bed. I hope he's ok.

Well, considering everyone else is asleep and I'm the only one still down here the task of cleaning up falls to me. The dishes are done away with pretty quick, hot soapy water is probably the best discovery since dust if I'm going to be honest.

The soup is a bit tricker, I can't just throw that into the water so I'll need a container. Thankfully there's one in the cabinet above me; but as I start packing it up I realize that Dad hadn't shown up during dinner. I guess in all of the comotion I hadn't thought about it. I know what has to be done.

I grab a bowl and scoop out enough of the leftovers for one serving. There isn't much meat left thanks to Eton. Seriously, what training is Mars putting my poor buddy through?! Well, hopefully dad likes a good bowl lukewarm mainly vegetable soup…

I make my way up the stairs and through the west wing to the master guest room. Hmm, master guest room. It's weird now that I think about it, why did Mom never mention growing up in a mansion?

I put the question to the back of my head, not like I can get an answer from her…

Wow… that's one way of bumming myself out.

Come on Verdun, just get Dad the soup already. I knock on his door, "Dad?" no answer. Could he be sleeping? The door creaks open and there is nothing but darkness. Well, that's not entirely true. The weird window door to the room's balcony is open and the moonlight flutters in with the wind. I call out to Dad one more time.

"Verdun?" I hear him call back to me. I enter the room further and find he's sitting on his balcony, a blanket covers his legs as he just stares at me. My heart begins to shatter with every second he stares; there is no emotion in his face. Not anger, not sadness, not even surprise that I'm not sulking for once. Just emptiness.

Like he was never even alive to begin with. "How are you doing son?" his trembling voice is the only thing that still shows emotion… and it kills me to know it's my fault.

Maybe if I give him something to eat he'll snap out of it, "I brought you some soup." he only nods. I search around for a table to put the soup on and I end up having to drag one of the smaller futons out into the open air. "Sorry if it's not warm enough, or if it's too salty, or if it's…"

"You made it?" come on, quit using that voice Dad.

I slowly nod and smile, maybe if I smile he'll want to as well. "Uh-huh, I'm your chef for tonight."

He finally stops staring at me and back out into the dark ocean of trees. "You can cook. We're so proud of you my little boy."

The splinters of my already shattered heart begin turning to ash, "We're?"

His vision never leaves the treeline, "Vermillia, our son made us soup. Would you like some?"

I can't… I can't watch this anymore. I do what I do best, I run from this scene. I run out into the hall and leave the door open. I keep running, and running, and running. Why gods, wasn't one parent enough for you?!

I keep running until he stops me. The wall of kark that has had all my inner rage and resentment aimed at him: Mars. He stares down at me with anger, it oddly made me happy to at least see emotion on a face, "Why are you running?"

I don't say a thing, he doesn't deserve an answer anymore than I deserved to escape alive that night. "None of your business."

I can hear him light another cigar and sigh. Something was off about the feeling now, that sigh didn't sound angry. It sounded sad, "I hate this."

I finally meet his eyes and see a slight sheen in them, like he was about to cry but that'd be impossible. He blinks and the sheen is gone, but the sad look is still there. "Well it's not any better for me." I answer back, screw him!

"Oh don't be such a little prick kid, I'm not sayin I hate you!" he shakes his head, the sadness gone and replaced by irritation, "I hate the cycle of this whole damned thing!"

This catches my attention, "What cycle?"

Mars takes a long drag before staring off into space for a second, "He knows you blame yourself."

Dad… "What cycle?" I ask again, hoping to change the topic.

Mars has other plans, "He said it wasn't your fault, he blames himself for her death and your emotions."

I can feel them coming before they fall, "Mars, shut up."

His hands start shaking and he take another drag and for the first time I watch as he too cries, "But it isn't your fault Lily."

"Lily?" where did that come from?

Mars looks confused but seems to realize he said something wrong, "I mean it wasn't your fault kid."

"No," I whisper, "If it isn't my fault then who's is it? Dad's?"

Mars wipes away the few tears he shed, "He is not the one to blame, you brat. But I am not the one who can answer who is either, all I can do is say who isn't to blame."

I slowly stand up. I can feel the pit in my stomach slowly fill up with a burning rage. If he's so certain I'm not the murderer then why can't he tell me who is!

"Did you sink your blade into her chest?" what? "Were you the one who poisoned my daughter?" Mars grips me by my collar and finally gets back into character.

I clutch in vain at his hands as he drags me up the wall, pinning me to it. All the while I can hear a faint but familiar sound of gears whirring. "L-le-"

"Shut up and listen good kid; your mother was the only thing good I had left in life after my wife passed away. Yin is a good man and I consider him a son, and they made each other very happy. Now she's gone and my son in devastated." Mars cries again, angry and devastated tears, "I have vowed to kill the man who has committed these crimes, to make them suffer and to break them." I whimper in fear, his glare shakes every bit of my soul as it's anger cascades over it.

He hears this and his face turns neutral, like nothing is happening. He gently lets go of me and leaves, again i can hear gears moving somewhere. It almost seems like its coming from that armored arm but I can't confirm it before he turns around and tells me one more thing, "I know you hate me kid, and I'm sorry I can't return you back to what once was. But do me a favor." he turns around to me and smiles. Like, an actual smile; a genuine one. "Smile at least one more time, for her sake at least." With that he walks off and leaves me with questions. I can only stare at the floor as each one rushes to me.

Time slows down as all of the questions attack me all at once. They all call out to me and beg for answers, but I don't have any. I can never expect to have any either. I'm just a kid, this is the reality of my situation. Reality that I thought I was prepared for but I really am not. Through all of these questions there finally rises one I can answer: what will I do now? "Mars… Grandfather."

I can hear the wood creak as he stops, his body is as heavy as the idea of him, "Hmm?"

The one question, what will I do now. It's answer is simple and it is just as stupid as anything I've done up until this point.

"Out with it kid, I'm tired." I raise my head as I grow ever more certain of my answer. Mars scans deep into my eyes and I make certain to spill out every single drop of what I want to say into my eyes. He nods his head and smirks proudly, "Alrighty then pup, guess that weasel's good for somethin after all."

I go to sleep that night with confidence in my answer to what I will do now: I will continue moving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking his grandfather's words to heart, Verdun slowly begins taking steps to recovery!

The storm outside rages, where once was sun there lies only the mighty tempest. I mourn its loss for surely I am not the only one who loved it so despite the quivering rage it seeped into me. In my anger and in my terrible judgement I allowed for its gilded rays to be broken, by my hand or another I know not any longer.

It is the retribution I so heavily deserve, this prison that I sit so numbingly dull. The wardens come and go but I am always stuck here, a shade, an echo of what once was but a prisoner nonetheless. The prison walls and this damnable boredom are the only constants.

My wardens have gone by many names, but I can only remember them by mine own words. Hope was the first, oh how lavishly irritating was she. Then came Confusion, Anger, Pity, Hatred, Scorn, Rage, Fury. They and the many others of their kin all would stand like sentinels in their own right, but my calls would eventually reach their ears and bit by bit they would break until a new warden was found.

Out of them all, I think I disliked Fear the most. She wasn't scared of anything but made everything fear her. I almost wasn't able to break her. Almost.

But there was one moment this was untrue; twas the moment that you, my naive little warden, came to be. As she held you she felt true fear for the very first time, and it was intoxicating.

Now, even as you lie still on your bed, there are forces coming from all corners of fate and destiny to snuff your flame just as she had feared.

As I follow you through each of your dreams, casting the call of the hunt through each scene I cannot help but find myself curious of you; of what title shall you find yourself bearing?

But I'm afraid I must digress; your first obstacle of the day shall arrive soon, awaken unto darkness.

My eyes shoot open, there is nothing but darkness and the lingering memory of my dream. I remember someone talking to me. No, it felt like they were talking at me. She, wait was it a she? Wait, what was that noise?

My hairs stand on end as the door creaks open. Though the intruder tries to move slowly I can hear every step though I will give them bonus points for using cotton under their feet. From behind closed closet doors I watch as they tear the sheets off of my bed, then they throw up the mattress and still find nothing. They look towards the closet and began walking towards me.

I whistle and from inside the overturned mattress explodes my friend. Eton tackles the intruder and I quickly break from the closet to help him. The intruder sees this and laughs loudly, "A challenge for once, eh kids?"

He digs his feet into the wooden boards and shoves Eton at me in seconds. Reflex kicks in and I jump over my friend, using his chest as a springboard to launch myself at our enemy. Sorry buddy, I'll make you a good dinner tonight.

Even with the small boost of speed the intruder is still too fast, he rolls out of the way and I end up getting a really good taste of the walls.

The lights kick on to reveal Mars as the intruder. He stretches his arms and smirks. Man, that smirk really isn't doing anything to make me like him any less, "Dang old man, you wanna try moving your age next time?"

Eton gets off of the floor and dusts himself, "I told you Verdun, Mars is a harsh teacher."

Speaking of the old windbag I watch him light another cigar, "Death is also a harsh teacher, but that's not really an option." he puffs out the foul smoke and I gag. Really man, in my room? His usual stone carved scowl is replaced with a neutrally proud line, "Y'know what, I'm feelin generous today and since both of you worked so well this morning I'll give you fifteen minutes before hell starts again."

I feel as if most people in this situation would make a snide comment about a fifteen minute grace period but those fifteen minutes are a godsend. I don't know how long it's been since that day but I do know that winter has, at long last, fully reared its ugly head.

Every session with Mars takes place outside with the exception of the morning ambush. To keep you on your toes, that's what he keeps telling me. The first morning was a disaster, another nightmare about that demon coupled with waking up before the moon even set and how hard I got clobbered is not the best combination of events if I'm going to be honest.

Mars left my room and Eton soon followed suit, leaving me to clean up the battlefield that was once my room. The bed is a good place as any to start; the frame is intact but my mattress is unfortunately massacred, Eton and I had to cut open a huge swath in order to take a ton of the guts out so he could fit in it for our surprise ambush ambush. Yeah, that sounds weird doesn't it: surprise ambush ambush...

As I try finding things to stuff into the carcass of my poor, poor bed, the idea of just sleeping in the closet again seems better and better.

Maybe my pillows would make good stuffing. Sure enough I grab one of the lavishly embroidered pillows and it fills a good portion of it. I grab another one but something feels off about it. I unzip the cotton holder and dig around until my hand hits something that feels like a thin rectangle. Naturally like anybody I pull the thing out; I regret it almost immediately.

Welcome user flashes on the screen for a moment and the powering sequence starts until finally I'm brought to another screen that asks for a password. I faintly remember the scroll, how Luna had given it to me and telling me dad had sent it. But why was it in a pillow?

Oh yeah that's right!

Along with ambushes Mars has also tried teaching Eton and I to notice sudden changes to an environment by taking certain things. To this day I still haven't gotten over how he sawed one of the legs of my chair to be a little shorter than the rest.

But that made me think that even though he hasn't taken any personal belongings from me or from Eton he still had the ability to do so. So I hid this scroll.

From the day I had gotten it I had never truly tried to open it, but now as I stare at the device I feel curious. What was so important about this that Dad had made Luna give this to me?

I tap the screen, nothing. "Open." I say. I shake the scroll. Hmm, I really don't know what I'm doing.

"Breaks over, get in the snow whelps!" Mars commands from outside. I shove the scroll in my pocket and look for a fast way down, can't take the stairs as he's in the backyard. Suddenly a draft shoots from my window, I thought I closed that last night! Wait, that's perfect.

"Look out below!" I shout as I leap through and out into the cold winterland. As the ground approaches I have a slight bit of "did I screw up?" hit me, but thankfully Eton's there to catch me. "Thanks buddy," he gives me a slow nod; a gust of wind reminds me what season it is and I'm only more thankful Eton caught me. He's so warm.

"Verdun, you feel like ice." I guess I felt more cold than I thought. Eton's worried eyes stare deep into mine, "Perhaps we should get you a coat!"

His eyes never leave mine, it's kind of unsettling but, oddly enough, nice. Doesn't mean I want to be babied though, "Psh, nah man. It's just a little chill, nothin else.

"But you're freezing!" the same argument again.

Mars clears his throat, thankfully saving me any more coddling, "If you two are done playing house then we'll start."

Eton's cheeks flush, more warmth, "Yes sir."

I hold my hands up, "Wait, quick question!" Mars gives me a side glance and I try to pull out the scroll but Eton's arms are still wrapped around me "Mind letting me down big guy?"

The air around his face literally begins curling in wisps, is he catching a cold? "R-right. Sorry."

I wave it off and finally ask my question, "Yeah, how do these things work?"

"Are… how do you not know?" geez, it's not like these things are very intuitive, scrolls are literally just a piece of glass! "Kid, just swipe the thing." he finally answers but then gets this look in his eyes, "Which had better not be how you got that."

Wait, was he trying to say I might have stolen a scroll? "The heck man, how are you going to accuse your own grandson of stealing?"

Mars shifts an eyebrow but lets it go. He walks off into the direction of the forest, "We're starting from where we left off yesterday."

So, hunting Grimm again. Seeing as how we don't want to be left behind and how Mars wasn't slowing down anytime soon Eton and I rush to catch up. As I hit the treeline of the dark trees I turn back around to see what Dad's doing. It's become another ritual of mine; along with cooking and checking every square inch of my room before going to sleep I also check in on Dad.

He's still in his chair. His clothes never change either, he still wears the same outfit he has since that night… and his face. It kills me everytime I subject myself to this, knowing I caused this damage, knowing that my Dad has broke because of me.

I promise Dad, I will make this better.

There was little time to prepare as the grimm bore down on us, it's swine call and pearly tusks are the only things telling us it was here. The Boarbatusk slammed into a nearby tree, it's red streaks pulse crimson as it grows angrier.

This sword feels heavy in my hand, but it makes it all that much easier to cleave the monster down its middle. The sword gets stuck halfway, weight can only carry me so far so I jump away hoping that in this inky dark forest I don't just jump into another Grimm.

Soon the Boarbatusk cries out in pain and I know Eton has finished the job. Mars congratulates us by finally taking out a lantern and lighting it. Though it's hard to tell if he's proud or disappointed, "Good job. Your teamwork is better, but your timing was horrible."

I guess it was both. "Look, it's not our fault this forest is nothing but one huge pit."

My grandfather nods, "This is why you must use your aura. It will tell you when danger is near."

"Of course sir." Eton bows his head. Geez man, don't humor the windbag. Whatever though, we continue on. Mars occasionally disappears as he extinguishes the light, sometimes because he senses Grimm but mostly to try and force us to use our auras to sense them.

Every now and again we'll come across a particularly nasty Grimm and Mars just hands one of us the lantern before taking it down single handedly. As much as I reaaaaly don't like the guy I do have to admit he is pretty friggin cool.

Sometimes I don't see him in action because those are the few moments I have with the scroll. I swiped like I had been told to and it did work, but it keeps bringing me to the same screen to put in a password.

It really is like the gods love jokes, oh give him a scroll that the only people who probably know the password are his dead mom and his broken father. Yeah, up yours Brothers.

Soon enough the forest gets darker as night approaches and Mars has us out luckily before that happens with only minor bruises. I don't know much about Aura but I feel it should probably drain a whole lot slower.

The rest of the night is pretty uneventful; I start cooking and Mars helps me which is actually kind of cool of the man I'll admit. We end up making something simple, just steamed rice and butter. It was more of a breakfast type of dish but it works for dinner as well. That and it was all we could really make given our short supply of groceries.

We sat down and ate, well Mars and I ate. Eton feasted…

Mars said something about going into town for groceries. Eton in between bowls volunteered. He hasn't done it yet and I can't keep going so Mars allows it. "Just make sure you follow the list kid, I don't want to see anything else come back with you."

Dinner is uneventful as well, everyone finishes and heads to bed. I head to my room only after bringing dad food. It takes a few minutes and a few tears to get him to eat.

I look at my closet, should I try that again? No, already in his game plan I bet. The inside of my bed? No, he'll avoid it until last second before putting his faunus trait to good use. Hmm, bathroom it is! I have to shower anyhow so I may as well.

I run the faucet to let the water heater kick in before I get undressed, no point in taking a cold shower and risking the sniffles. It's going to take a couple minutes before the water heater finally realizes it has a job so I may as well try my hand at the scroll again.

It's the same problem, input password! What use do I have for this if I can't even open it!

Let's see, there are five spaces. It's oddly specific but I really don't care. I put in every five letter word known to man: jumps, dumps, lumps, lupus, sleep, weeps, creeps, and a plethora of other words until finally the piece of junk does something different. It gives me a hint, there's a small stretch of text underneath the boxes, hey that's another word I should use. Nope. Doesn't work.

About that hint, it's a phrase that makes not a lick of sense as to how it would help. A warrior's greatest fear should be their own. It stops right there. What should a warrior fear the most? Can't be Grimm, nobody has a pet Grimm and Japhar was the only person who I knew could tame Taijitus. Though that was his extent compared to Mom who would beat them into submission.

None of that helps me here though! Whatever, maybe the answer will come to me in the shower.

I think the hardest part of being a Faunus has to be showering, at least for me. I shower just like any other human, hopefully, minus one thing: my ears. Most people think hitting their eardrum with a q-tip sucks, I'd love to seem them have to scrape layers of dried dirt while also checking for ear mites. It really sucks man.

I remember one time Mom almost threw a fit one night when I hadn't cleaned my ears properly. She told me about how I could get ear ticks and that they'd eat my brain. I don't exactly know how much of that was true, but it's one of the only lessons I remember from Mom.

Good, I'm glad you remembered…

Wait, that was it! I snatch the scroll with wet hands and almost drop it, I swipe but nothing happens. Come on! I dry my hands and wipe the screen before finally being able to put in the code. Ticks doesn't work sadly, but my next epiphany fueled guess does.

A warrior's greatest fear should be their own power.

"Welcome back Vermillia." Well, that's a stab in the heart if ever there was one. "Biological readings not exact, registering new user." Wait what? From the center button comes a small and super fast pin that just straight up stabs me in my hand before going back into the scroll. What in the world?!

The Scroll closes and starts vibrating violently; something tells me this isn't some average scroll. A small ding tells me I'm right, "New user identified and registered. Welcome back, Verdun Daylily."

At first I just stare at this scroll, why in the world was this left to me? Why did Dad need me to have this in case mom died? I originally left to get answers to questions and ever since then I've only gotten more and more questions! "For the love of the gods what do I have to do to get some answers?!"

"Accessing log one." it took me a moment to realize who said that, I thought at first I may have attracted the attention of my grandfather. The screen has changed and now bears a massive wall of text. It all disappears in seconds, "Log one corrupted, please hold."

Well, that didn't last long. The wait for the scroll to boot up again did take a while though.

"Error: file not found, please input new request." the screen winks back to life and instead of a massive wall of text I'm now presented with a massive wall of titles that thankfully have names other than log one. "Please input new request."

Yeah, yeah, I heard you scroll. Hmm, which should I click on? Ooo, they have dates under the names. I click on the latest one and finally have one of many questions answered.

"My little pup, I bet you have so many questions."

The door to my bathroom is splintered by a heavily armored arm, "Found you!" Mars rushes in and finds me still sitting on the lou. He recoils and covers his eyes, "Aw c'mon kid, cover your pride!"

I hadn't even realized that I never got dressed, "Wait, what times is it?"

Mars, still covering his eyes, shrugged, "Six-ish?"

"Six?!" that would mean…

Mars jabbed a thumb to my wall, I think he meant to point behind him, "Yeah, I already sent your friend to get the groceries." he shifts feet, "And why aren't you dressed and sitting on your toilet?"

I shut off the scroll reluctantly so I can get dressed, "Strategy?"

"Fair enough," Mars growls and leaves the room without bashing into anything, "Just hurry up kid."

I sense it before I hear it, the anger and the rage, feelings of death. The beowulf is alone, thankfully. It snaps at me but I sidestep it's menacing jaw; the flat of my blade is used to swat away its clawed paw.

I wish I could answer them all, every single one. But I can't, even though they're the very same ones I had.

The grimm is not alone, they sense their kin in the middle of a hunt and they have come. I hurry to kill the current one Their howls of joy sadly muddle the whimper of their dying brother.

Why? It's always going to be why pup. Why did this happen, why her, why not me? Sure, there's what could I have done, what did she do for this to happen, what could I have done?

One alone I can handle, but that one brought three more into the fray. I'm batted around as if I am nothing more than a toy, I wait for Mars to help but he does not come.

Though there is one question that I can answer, and it's the most important one I can give to all of you. It's not your fault.

They gnaw at my body as the words gnaw at my heart, it's not my fault. The words give me strength even as they wet my eyes, a twist of my wrist and my current dance partner fades into dust. The other two shirk away, their fear is intoxicating.

It is not your fault my little pup, it's mine. This was a long time in the making, even now I can hear the calling… Look Verdun, I have no right to ask you anything after my selfishness but promise me one thing. When, not if, you hear her calling...

I feel a growl rise in my throat, it sounds nothing like me when I hear it. But somehow it feels just so right, makes me feel so wonderful as I tear into one of the remaining Grimm. My vision tunnels as the wonderful sound of it dissolving sounds, oh how glorious a tune!

Promise me you won't answer back.

Suddenly my vision clears. When did it get so cloudy? Wait, what was I doing again? Oh yeah… beowulves.

They sense my hesitation and attack with confidence once more, thankfully they don't seem very competent. I leap over the first one and use the thick arm of the second's to swing around and plant my foot squarely in it's abyssal jaw before using it as a platform to escape from them.

They stumble over each other as they try to turn back around, I should end this quickly before they call anymore of their family. Can grimm even have family? Eh, well if they can then I hope the god of destruction doesn't mind me being a homewrecker.

As they lunge towards me again I figure I may as well try the same plan as before, something I regret immediately as soon as the first one grabs me by the ankle and slams me against a nearby tree. I can't tell where the tree starts and my skull begins after that.

I rapidly try to blink the stars out of my vision, but there's so many. Ooo, there's the sorceress's constellation, and that's the old wizard's, the beowulv… the beowulv? "Oh shi-" I throw my hands up to defend against the attack.

"Not on yer lives!" one moment there is cold and the next an intense heat, almost like the Vacuo wastelands. It's oddly comforting. I open my eyes to see where once stood grimm and snow has been replaced with steam and burnt earth.

Mars's shadow stands over me and he extends a steaming, metallic hand to help me up. "Huh?" is all I can manage as I stare at the mechanical arm.

If he noticed my confusion about the whole cyborg arm dealie thing he has going, my grandfather didn't show it as he dragged me to my feet by the collar, "Someone offers you help, take it kid. It's rude." is all he says as he walks off. It leaves me with yet another question.

How little do I know about my family?

Turns out I know as much about my family as anyone knows about the origins of dust: very little.

Any and all of the spare moments I have during the night, training, and trips to the city are usually taken up by me reading this scroll. I've barely scratched the surface of the logs but so far I've learned a couple of things.

The Daylily line can be traced back to one of the very first Faunus bloodlines… and the first of my family was named Veridium. It was strange reading that, it had to be coincidence. There's no way my family is the descendant of Veridium of the Dales.

Other than that major piece of trivia I haven't had much breakthrough past watching or reading journal entries from the previous owners of the scrolls. I… I haven't watched any more of my mother's entries. I don't think I'm fully on board with the idea of watching the person that I helped kill; no, that died protecting me…

Huh, I still don't believe that… I have to be responsible for her death.

Focus Verdun, focus! Breathe and clear your head! There's no use dwelling on that now, keep moving forward, that's what we have to do!

Wow, that actually helped. Thanks me!

...

Am I going crazy?

Days turned to months and snow melted to reveal a lush and green field, once where there was nothing but dead trees and a cold, unforgiving blanket of snow now lay a vast ocean of trees with green, green leaves.

With every air of caution at our disposal we approach the shack, if you could even call it that. Compared to everything else he had constructed to keep us away, the taijitu pits, the decoy safehouses rigged to explode, there was even a weird exploding grimm he had somehow managed to find, but this… this small and haphazard sheet metal shack was all that stood between us and him. That's what made it so terrifying.

I look to my partner and I look to the building. We get to work.

The door bursts open as Eton and I throw ourselves at it only to find our target is already expecting us. His stoic expression unchanging even as the only wooden thing on this shack splinters. His gaze is accented by scornful red eyes and a maroon ensemble comprised of a dark, abyssal leather jacket and what I can only say was slacks. We've essentially been hunting down a business guy who was having a midlife crisis and decided to get a motorcycle.

This crimson midlife motorider was our enemy, my grandfather. "Eton, Blue Orchid!" Eton grunts in acknowledgement and puts the skills we've learned in the past few months to the test.

As Eton makes our target dance to a rhythm only we know I busy myself with looking for my opening. A misplaced foot, an over extended arm; come on you old fart, give me something to work with.

Eton throws a hard left at our enemy to force him to block and lands a dizzying kick on Mars's arm. The attack leaves him open for a moment, bingo.

I jump backwards on to the wall and kick off of it, perhaps I should just get a personal trampoline, or a grappling hook. Oooo, a grappling hook would be awesome! That way I wouldn't have to...

Wait, what's that clicking sound? Oh gods no, "Eton get out of the way!"

There is only heat and screaming, lots of both but in equal amounts.

The heat dissipates and I flash a very smug smile from behind the safety of my amazing and shimmering barrier. Mars stands in front of the clear barrier flashing a similar one. The only thing that makes this whole scene less cool is Eton is still screaming his lungs out. Mars frowns, "Geez kid, you wanna take a breath?"

"Give him a moment, it'll stop." I say with a shake of my head; c'mon Eton, this is so not cool. Stick to the plan!

Mars's cyber arm reverts to resting mode. Bingo number two! "Now!" Eton's shrieking stops and he leaps over me to deliver one heck of a haymaker. Mars instantly moves into action, I can hear the clicking gears of his arm whir their mechanical tune but after each and every failed attempt we've had against Mars I've learned the one flaw to his arm.

Five seconds to spend the dust charge, five seconds to cool down, and five seconds to be ready again.

It takes only three to finally bring him down, and oh gods were those some super emotional three seconds. In the span of them all I felt confidence, fear, hope, confidence again, and now I feel enough relief to cry as I watch my grandfather fly through the back wall.

That sounds morbid doesn't it?

Apparently not to my grandfather, even over the sound of metal clanging off of metal I can hear him laugh. It was loud, and it made my troubles wash away… for a moment at least. He sounded just like her. "Well, well, well." Mars dusts himself off before beginning a round if slow claps, "Here I was thinkin y'all would just screw up again."

"Only screw up I see is you Mars," I say with a roll of my eyes.

He holds his hands up in defence, "Hey now son, that was a compliment. Guess you aren't used to hearin em thrown around." I start to say something but his scroll starts beeping.

Now that was a first. He turns it on and the look he gives his phone doesn't really say anything good. He turns it off and shakes his head, "Look, as much as I'd like to argue kid I have things I need to attend to. Both of you head back to the mansion. I'm heading into town, when I return I have a special thing planned so behave yourselves. I may be gone for a day or so."

"What-" Eton can barely get out one word before Mars just begins walking off deeper into the forest, "And he's ignoring us…"

"Deja vu…"

Eton cocks an eyebrow, "What?

I wave it off, "Nothing Eton, let's just head back home."

'Hello Verdun.'

"Hey Mommy…"

'I hope you're still eating healthily.'

"You know it… sort of."

'And you better not be saying sort of.'

'I swear pup, you're going to grow up just like me.'

"Heh."

'And I don't know if that makes me happy…'

'Or if it makes me scared for you.'

The next day is a blessing, no dreams, no worry about ambushes, just a beautifully blue sky and a beautifully quiet time.

Breakfast is a simple butter and rice with a few pieces of cinnamon toast. Note to self: cinnamon burns and smells nice but that does not mean it necessarily tastes nice.

The table is clear save for Eton and I, the former thankfully not wolfing down any of the leftover foods. He eats his helping and stops there, he thanks me for the food and excuses himself.

I wrestle with my tough toast, it's putting up a good fight I'll admit. "Verdun?"

I finally manage to tear a good chunk from it, "Victory!" wait, somebody called my name. Eton's standing at the edge of the table, didn't he leave the room? Wait if he's come back then…

My friend stares at me like I'm crazy, "Why are you clutching at your toast?"

"My toast you glutton." to emphasize glutton I wrestle again with the french toast. He almost laughs but something stops him and he assures me he's not after my toast, "Then whuf do you wanf?"

There's a few seconds of translating before he responds, "The leftovers… you're bringing them to Mr. Yin aren't you?" I nod slowly, half knowing where this is going and half thinking of where it isn't. He smiles weakly, "I want… Can I help you? I haven't spoken to him since the funeral."

"I don't know…" I say after swallowing the toast.

My friend's eyes widen in surprise but he seems to understand, "Ah. Ok."

I want you to understand something pup, in this little family we had I'm the one who kept everyone together. You may be my son… but you won't be the only one hurting…

"Eton wait." I pick up my leftovers and place them in the fridge, "just… let me take the lead."

The door creaks open. We enter with the food and it takes every ounce of will for me not to just break with each and every step.

Blue, it's the color of this room and it's the color of my heart. The chairs are old and pale, but they still seem young compared to the pale and unmoving body that sits in them. Once this man appeared young and while not cheery he did not look so corpse like… it's my fault.

"Hey Dad." I arrange the furniture into a table of sorts as I have done for almost a complete year now.

Father turns to face me but he doesn't see me, nor has he since that night, "Vermillia, the boys have brought food."

I motion my hand for Eton to bring the food. Instead of following instructions I can hear the poor guy whimper sharply, "Mr. Yin?"

Father turns to face him but those clouded eyes still don't see a damned thing, "I know Vermillia, I'm hungry too"

One second of disbelief, that's all there is before the reality sinks in. I grab the plate from him as his legs start shaking. I set it down on the futon chair cushion table thing and leave without another word.

There is no sound as the door closes behind Eton. Then, "How…"

How. The word starts plenty of questions, bring plenty of feelings, "How?"

Eton's eyes begin watering, it breaks my heart that I can't figure out if it's because of Father or if it's because of me. "How… how are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Standing!" Eton blinks away tears, more rain because of my mistakes, "Mrs. Daylily is dead, our troupe murdered by the same person who killed her, and your father lies broken in a chair…" the tears fall faster than he can remove them, "By the gods how do you still stand Verdun?"

Simple answer, "I have to."

"You have to?" he asks. He stares at me with this confused look, "Verdun, do you not hear yourself?"

I shake my head, "I hear myself clearer than anything else. Look man, I get I'm being childish."

Eton tries to come up with an answer but he stops half way through before throwing me for a loop, "Verdun… do you blame yourself?"

I don't answer the question. Nope. Instead I turn around, "I'm heading to town." Eton makes no move to stop me. I make it to the stairwell and stop.

I can't help but feel responsible for Eton's tears, I owe him some kind of answer. "If you really want to know, big guy," my heart grows heavy and I fight the lump in my throat. Miss Jessie Rye, Mr. Bill, Old man Japhyr, Mom, everyone…

It isn't your fault.

I'm sorry Mom… but it is. I swallow the lump and dry the tears, "The reason I'm still walkin is because I can't afford to stop." I turn to Eton and I smile. It's a fake smile, but he can't tell. He'll never know.

Eton's expression changes, his eyes widen, it seems something I said struck a chord.

I take my leave after that, the morning sun is just rising outside. The door closes behind me and everything finally breaks.

Tears fall, my anger rises and lowers in unison with my self-hatred.

'It's not your fault.'

Yes it is.

'It's not your fault.'

Shut up!

'It's not your fault.'

YES IT IS!

'It's not your fault.'

"Yes it is, yes it is, yes it is!"

A heavy hand grips my shoulder, I whip around to face my enemy. Grabbing them by their face before slamming them against the nearby wall… wait. Wasn't I just in the forest?

"Mommy, what is he doing?"

"Oh my, how violent."

"Can't say I'm surprised, look at those ears!"

I look around and hear stunned voices and the whistle of an approaching train. I'm at the station! Wait, who did I just attack? I turn to my victim, his stark white hair a contrast to his young look. "Vinny?!"

I help the shifty shopkeep faunus out of the wall, "Ah, Verdun!"

"I am so, so, so sorry Vinny." I help dust him off, though I have resist the urge to vomit after I hear a sickening squelch as he pops something back into place.

He laughs when he sees my resistance, "Well, consider us even now little one."

You did kind of scare me though man, "Say, what are you even doing here?"

"Oh, an old fart requested some special materials, so I was on my way to his home when wouldn't you know it I smelt the lingering scent if the very same old fart. You really should wash your ears yes?" I would take offense to that, but it's Vinny. The guy had no bone in his body to actually insult anybody, plenty to con everybody, but not insult.

"What exactly is he requesting?" I ask, perhaps I can get a leg up on the future training.

"Halt!" There's a shrill whistle as the station guard rushes at us. Well, this is going to suck.

"Ey there officer," Vinny stands in front of me, "How are the days going?"

The train guard glares at me and then smiles at Vinny, "Sir, we received word a faunus was attacking someone."

"Oh yes officer, this little pup slammed me against the pillar." wait, hold up, let's take twelve steps back.

The officer glares at me once more, "Is that so, well you punk you're coming with-"

"Me." a low and menacing voice growls.

It's the old fart! "Mars!"

The officer looks up at Mars and I had to resist the urge to laugh as his skin pales. Mars is a good foot or so taller than him and it doesn't help that he had such menacing looking horns, "I take full responsibility for any damage or commotion he caused so let him off the hook or you'll be relieved of duty."

The officer nods furiously and all but runs off back in the direction he came. Vinny was laughing his butt off and I was five seconds from throttling him. Gramps beat me to it though. With a quick punch in the back of the head Mars chastised Vinny, "You really are an annoying sod." he turns to me and I realize I'm not off the hook either, "And you, I thought I told you to stay home."

I mean, technically all he said was that he was going to be away for a bit. Of course when I try to remind him of that he, like a cliche grandparent, grabs me by the ear and pulls me back in the direction of the mansion with Vinny following close behind.


End file.
